Anak Pertama
by Lady Rizuki
Summary: KuroRi (Kuroko x OC) Kehidupan rumah tanggaku begitu bahagia. Tapi, kebahagiaanku dan suamiku, Tetsuya-kun semakin terasa dengan kehadiran sang buah hati yang akan dilahirkan ke dunia... Mind to RnR?
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: Kuroko x OC

Warning: Typo, OOC, OC dsb

Summary: Fanfic pertamaku yang bercerita tentang kehidupan rumah tanggaku dengan chara favoritku, Tetsuya Kuroko-kun.

**Part 1**

Namaku Kiki. Aku adalah seorang mangaka yang cukup terkenal. Aku memulai karierku ini waktu aku kuliah.

Sekarang ini aku sudah berumah tangga. Suamiku adalah Tetsuya Kuroko, seorang guru TK. Aku menikah dengannya setahun yang lalu. Kalian tahu kan, siapa itu suamiku, Tetsuya-kun?

Dia adalah pemain bola basket yang handal sejak SMA. Bodinya tak terlalu tinggi, sekitar 168 cm. Luar biasa! Meskipun tubuhnya pendek (gak pendek amat, deh!), tapi dia sangat jago mengoper. Rambutnya biru muda, seperti warna langit di musim panas. Matanya biru indah sekali, tapi tatapannya datar seperti tripleks. Wajahnya begitu cute dan tampan, sehingga membuatku jatuh cinta padanya...

Dia adalah pangeran idaman yang hadir di kehidupanku. Aku menyukai Tetsuya-kun pada pandangan pertama sejak aku bersekolah di SMA Seirin.

Tetsuya-kun orangnya tenang dan begitu baik padaku. Dulu, aku pernah diajak ke taman dan minum milkshake bersamanya (karena itulah, aku selalu mengingat minuman kesukaannya, yaitu milkshake vanila). Aku juga sering melihat Tetsuya-kun sedang latihan basket bersama dengan teman-temannya dan senior-seniornya. Aku pun suka mengobrol dengan Riko-chan, pelatih klub basket. Bahkan kami terlihat akrab, tapi jarang bertemu (karena kesibukannya sebagai pelatih).

Oh, ya. Soal Tetsuya-kun, yang bikin aku gregetan adalah dia suka muncul tiba-tiba dan menghilang dalam sekejap. Sehingga semua orang kaget kalau bertemu dia, termasuk aku seperti hantu saja. Aku pun kaget waktu Tetsuya-kun muncul di hadapanku secara tiba-tiba. Aku bahkan pernah memukul-mukul dadanya saking kesalnya. Hehe...

Ah, kok jadi menceritakan kenanganku dan dia, ya. Aku bersyukur karena aku sudah menemukan cinta sejatiku, yaitu Tetsuya-kun. Dia suami yang baik. Sebagai guru TK, dia mendidik dan menyayangi murid-muridnya yang lucu-lucu. Aku pikir dia bisa menjadi ayah yang baik nantinya.

Setahun yang lalu setelah kami menikah, kami berdua ingin sekali punya anak. Tetsuya-kun pernah berkata padaku bahwa waktu dia mengajar di TK, di hatinya dia sangat mendambakan anak.

Hmm... Apakah sebaiknya aku mengetes dulu aku hamil apa tidak, ya? pikirku. Aku segera beranjak dari tempat dudukku, menunda pengerjaan manga-ku. Lalu aku mengetes kehamilanku.

Saat kuperiksa, ternyata aku hamil! Syukurlah, akhirnya aku mengandung buah cintaku dengan suamiku. Aku bahagia sekali. Aku sudah tak sabar untuk memberitahu ini pada Tetsuya-kun. Dia pasti senang mendengarnya.

Ding dong!

Suara bel pintu berbunyi. Itu pasti Tetsuya-kun! batinku. Aku berlari kecil menuju pintu dengan perasaan bahagia yang amat sangat.

-to be continued-

Sebenarnya ini Fanfic pertamaku. Aku harap kalian suka, ya...

Mohon maaf kalau ada kekurangannya. Namanya juga pertama kali. Hehe~ ^^

Arigato gozaimasu!


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: Kuroko x OC

Warning: OC, OOC, Typo dsb

Summary: Fanfic pertamaku yang bercerita tentang kehidupan rumah tanggaku dengan Tetsuya-kun. Di sini aku sudah mengandung anak pertamaku dan ingin memberitahunya pada suamiku. Tapi, siapakah orang yang datang ke rumahku? Apakah dia Tetsuya-kun?

**Part 2**

"Krek!" Aku membuka pintu.

"Okaeri, Tetsu-" Ucapanku terpotong ketika aku melihat siapa yang ada dihadapanku.

Ternyata bukan Tetsuya-kun, melainkan... Shaori-chan, teman akrabku.

"Konnichiwa, Ri-Nee," sapanya riang.

"Ko, konnichiwa, Sha-chan," balasku. Aku senang bertemu dengannya lagi, tapi hatiku kecewa yang datang bukan suamiku.

"Kenapa, Ri-Nee?" tanya Sha-chan. "Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

"Ah, nggak ada. Nggak ada. Saya pikir yang datang suami saya," jawabku gugup.

Sha-chan tertawa kecil. "Ri-Nee, Ri-Nee. Pasti Nee-chan mikirin Kuroko-kun, ya?" tanyanya sembari menggodaku.

Aku tertunduk malu. "Iya, makanya aku pikir Tetsuya-kun sudah pulang."

"Hahaha..." Suara tawa kecil tertangkap di telingaku. Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu.

Oh, ternyata itu Misa, putrinya Sha-chan. Rupanya dia tertawa melihatku tertunduk malu dibarengi dengan mukaku yang memerah seperti apel matang. Akh!

"Hai, Misa-chan," sapaku sambil tersenyum. Lalu aku membungkukkan tubuhku sedikit dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Hai, Tante," balas Misa-chan sembari tersenyum manis padaku.

"Kamu bawa Misa-chan ke sini?" tanyaku pada Sha-chan.

"Iya, Nee-chan. Saya sengaja bawa Misa. Kan kasihan dia sendirian di rumah."

"Souka... Ayo, silakan masuk. Kurang enak kalau kita ngobrol di luar," kataku mempersilakan Sha-chan dan Misa-chan masuk.

Aku membuat teh di dapur. Tak lupa, aku membuat jus jeruk untuk Misa-chan. Sha-chan duduk di sofa di ruang tamu, menemani putrinya yang sedang bermain dengan Nigou, anjingnya Tetsuya-kun dan Sakura, kucing kesayanganku (entah bagaimana bisa akur, ya. Padahal berbeda jenis hewan ).

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku membawa 2 cangkir teh, segelas jus jeruk dan kue-kue ke ruang tamu.

"Silakan," aku menaruhkan nampan ke meja dan memindahkan semua hidangan dari nampan ke meja.

"Arigato, Ri-Nee," kata Sha-chan sambil membantuku.

"Jus jeruk!" seru Misa-chan riang. Ia segera mengambil segelas jus jeruk yang ada di meja, lalu menyedotnya. "Hmm... Enak!"

Aku dan Sha-chan memperhatikan Misa-chan sembari tersenyum. "Misa-chan, kalau kamu mau kue, ambil sendiri saja di meja, ya," pesan Sha-chan pada anaknya.

Misa-chan mengangguk. Dia sudah mengerti.

"Aku senang sekali kamu datang, Sha-chan. Soalnya aku sendirian di rumah," kataku pada Sha-chan.

"Ah, aku juga senang, Ri-Nee. Daripada bingung mau ngapain di rumah, aku mengunjungimu."

Aku tersenyum. "Bagaimana kabar suamimu, Shintaro-san?" tanyaku.

"Yah, biasa. Dia sibuk belakangan ini. Kamu tahu, kan pekerjaan dia sebagai dokter," jawab Sha-chan.

"Hmm... Kalau begitu, apa dia masih punya waktu untuk berkumpul denganmu dan Misa-chan?"

"Syukurlah. Di tengah-tengah kesibukannya, dia nggak melupakan aku dan Misa, kok. Shin-kun masih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan kami di rumah," jawab Sha-chan.

Syukurlah, ternyata Sha-chan beruntung punya suami seperti itu, batinku lega. Memang begitulah peran seorang suami, bekerja mencari nafkah untuk keluarganya. Tapi, jangan sampai menelantarkan anak istrinya.

"Kalau kamu, bagaimana, Nee-chan?" tanya Sha-chan padaku.

"Oh, hmm... Aku... Aku mengandung..." jawabku malu-malu.

"Benarkah? Wah, selamat, ya. Kamu mengandung anak pertamamu dari Kuroko-kun," Sha-chan memberi selamat padaku dengan gembira.

"Terima kasih," aku tersenyum bahagia. "Kuharap anakku akan menjadi temanku di kala sunyi." Aku mengelus perutku. "Baru-baru ini aku hamil."

"Baru-baru ini? Karena Nee-chan hamil, Nee-chan harus mengubah pola makanmu. Ini demi anakmu, lho, Nee-chan," Sha-chan memberi nasihat.

"Terima kasih atas nasihatmu, Sha-chan."

Kami bercakap-cakap selama beberapa saat. Akhirnya, waktu terus berlalu. Sha-chan bersama putrinya memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Baiklah, Ri-Nee. Aku dan Misa pulang dulu," kata Sha-chan pamit.

"Iya, Sha-chan. Kapan-kapan main kesini, ya."

"Iya, Ri-Nee." Kemudian dia berpaling ke arah Misa. "Ayo, Misa, kita pulang."

"Iya, Kaa-san. Misa capek... Pengen pulang."

Sha-chan dan Misa-chan berjalan keluar dari pintu rumah.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Ri-Nee," pamit Sha-chan sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Tante," kata Misa-chan pamit sambil melambaikan tangan kecilnya.

"Sampai jumpa besok," balasku sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka.

Setelah Sha-chan dan putrinya pulang, aku menutup pintu dan kembali mengerjakan manga-ku. Ingin menyelesaikan chapter secepatnya yang aku bisa.

Tapi, aku menghentikan langkahku. Pikiranku tertuju pada anaknya Sha-chan dan Shintaro-san tadi, Misa-chan. Alangkah bahagianya mereka karena mereka sudah punya anak. Ingin sekali rasanya aku punya anak. Ya, anak. Anak merupakan dambaan orangtua. Setiap pasangan yang sudah lama menikah pasti ingin memiliki anak, bukan?

Aku jadi teringat pada Tetsuya-kun. Aku ingin memberitahunya kalau aku mengandung buah cintaku dengannya. Dia pasti senang mendengarnya. Tapi, Tetsuya-kun belum pulang. Aku hanya bisa bersabar dan berharap suamiku akan segera pulang. Aku harap kamu cepat pulang, Tetsuya-kun...

Tiba-tiba...

"Ding dong!"

Bunyi bel pintu terdengar lagi.

"Siapa, ya?" kataku heran.

Aku kembali berjalan menuju pintu. Lalu membukanya.

Tak ada siapa-siapa. Tak ada orang.

Orang iseng, pikirku agak kesal. Setelah itu, aku menutup pintunya kembali.

"Ano... Tadaima..." Ada suara seseorang yang berbicara padaku.

Deg! Jantungku berdegup kencang. Lalu dengan rasa takut, aku membuka pintunya lagi sedikit.

Ternyata, seseorang di hadapanku adalah... Tetsuya-kun! Suamiku sendiri!

"Kyaaa!" Aku kaget. Refleks, aku membanting pintu saking kagetnya.

"Kok, pintunya ditutup lagi?" tanya Tetsuya-kun.

"Te, Te, Tetsuya-kun? Itu kamu?" aku balas bertanya sambil membuka pintunya sedikit.

"Ya. Ini aku. Tetsuya Kuroko, suamimu," jawabnya datar, tapi menyakinkan.

Aku menghela napas lega. "Kupikir siapa. Kamu ini ngagetin aku saja...!" Aku pun gemas dan kesal. Kemudian aku memukul-mukul dadanya.

"Aduh, Kiki-chan. Tak usah main pukul-pukul begitu. Udahlah, udahlah. Aku sudah lelah," Tetsuya-kun berusaha menghentikanku. Tapi aku tak peduli. Lalu, dia menggenggam kedua tanganku.

Aku terkejut dan menatap Tetsuya-kun. Dia menatapku datar, tapi aku tahu dari raut wajahnya menunjukkan rasa lelah dari kesibukannya kerja. Aku juga tahu pekerjaannya sebagai guru TK, mendidik dan mengurus anak kecil itu sangat berat. Makanya dia kelelahan.

Aku merasakan tanganku di genggaman Tetsuya-kun. Ah! Aku baru sadar kalau aku masih di luar pintu rumah. Gengsi banget aku kalau dilihat orang yang lewat. Spontan mukaku memerah.

"Ano... Tetsuya-kun, lepaskan tanganku," pintaku. Mendengar pintaku, Tetsuya-kun melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya.

"Kamu capek, ya? Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong okaeri, Tetsuya-kun..." kataku pelan.

"Maafkan aku karena aku mengejutkanmu."

"Nggak apa-apa. Maafkan kelakuanku tadi padamu," ujarku. "Ayo, masuklah." Aku menarik tangan Tetsuya-kun dan masuk ke dalam. Lalu, aku menutup pintunya.

-to be continued-

Gimana ceritaku? Baguskah? Kalau bagus, akan kulanjutkan... ^^

Terima kasih, ya buat temanku yang bernama Shaori-chan karena dia sudah kujadikan tokoh di Fanfic-ku ini. Dialah yang menyarankan aku untuk membuat FF-ku ini...

Semoga kalian menikmati kisahku. Arigato gozaimasu! ^o^


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: Kuroko x OC

Warning: Typo, OC, OOC dsb

Summary: Fanfic pertamaku yang menceritakan tentang kehidupan rumah tanggaku dengan Tetsuya-kun. Di sini aku ingin memberitahukan pada Tetsuya-kun tentang kehamilanku. Hmm... Gimana reaksinya, ya? Lihat aja sendiri... ;)

**Part 3**

"Hufft..."

Tetsuya-kun menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Menghilangkan rasa lelah.

Aku membuatkan teh untuk Tetsuya-kun. Lalu aku memijat bahunya.

"Kamu pasti lelah, ya," kataku lembut. "Itu aku sudah buatkan teh untukmu, Tetsuya-kun," lanjutku, meneruskan pijatanku dengan hati-hati agar Tetsuya-kun tak kesakitan.

Nampaknya Tetsuya-kun menikmati pijatanku. Seketika rasa capek yang ada di tubuhnya berkurang.

"Sudah cukup, Kiki-chan," akhirnya Tetsuya-kun buka mulut. "Hmm... Pijatanmu enak sekali. Terima kasih." Lalu dia meneguk sedikit teh hangat yang sudah kusediakan di meja.

Aku tersenyum. Aku senang karena aku sudah memperlakukan Tetsuya-kun dengan baik. Lagipula, selama ini dia memperlakukanku sebegitu manis olehnya. Setiap pagi, dia selalu memberiku ciuman sebelum berangkat kerja. Dia juga membantuku membersihkan rumah setiap Minggu pagi. Terus dia membantuku memasak di dapur (sebenarnya sih tanpa diminta tolong. Soalnya, aku bisa masak sendiri. Hehe...).

Sekarang suamiku sudah pulang. Apa ini sudah saatnya aku memberitahunya kalau aku hamil? Haruskah? Haruskah? kataku dalam hati. Gugup sekali rasanya. Hatiku berdebar-debar. Manapula mukaku memerah dan peluh mengalir dari pelipisku.

Meskipun Tetsuya-kun suamiku, kalau berduaan dengannya tetap saja gugup. Aku sudah berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup ini di hadapan suamiku sendiri, tapi nggak bisa. Oh, ya Tuhan, bantulah aku.

"Kiki-chan?"

Deg! Aku kaget. Aku merasa seperti mau keluar dari 'alam khayalanku'.

"Kok melamun?"

"A, a, ano... Nggak ngelamunin apa-apa, kok," jawabku gugup.

Tetsuya-kun menatapku datar, yah seperti biasa. Tapi sumpah. Tatapan matanya itu membuatku salting. Akh!

Bagaimana ini? Kenapa aku gugup begini di hadapan Tetsuya-kun? Kenapa? Ayo Kiki, kumpulkan keberanianmu untuk mengatakannya! pikirku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Ano, Tetsuya-kun... Sebenarnya aku mau bilang padamu kalau aku-"

Tapi, Tetsuya-kun tak ada di sampingku. Secangkir teh yang diminumnya pun sudah habis.

Ah, dia menghilang... batinku menyesal. Aku sangat menyesal karena aku tak cepat memberitahukan kehamilanku ini padanya.

"Meoong!" Sakura menghampiriku dan melompat ke pangkuanku.

"Eh, Sakura." Aku lalu mengelus punggung kucingku.

"Guk! Guk!" Nigou, anjingnya Tetsuya-kun menggonggong ke arahku. Aku menoleh.

"Nigou..." sapaku pada Nigou. "Kenapa? Apa kamu lapar?"

Nigou menggonggong. Hmm... Sepertinya dia lapar. Aku menoleh ke arah jam yang bertengger di dinding. Sekarang pukul setengah 7. Wah, berarti sudah mau petang.

Akan kusiapkan makan malam sekarang, pikirku. Ah, mungkin Tetsuya-kun mau pergi mandi. Aku mau kasih makan Nigou dan Sakura dulu.

Aku memberi makan untuk Sakura dan Nigou. Kemudian aku memasak nasi untuk makan malam. Menunya apa, ya hari ini, batinku. Nasi kare aja, ah!

Aku lalu mencuci semua bahan untuk membuat kare. Sayur-sayuran, udang, bumbu-bumbu kucuci sampai bersih. Lalu, aku mengupas kulit kentang dan wortel dan memotongnya. Wortel dipotong melintang dan kentang dipotong dadu.

* * *

Ah, akhirnya karenya sebentar lagi selesai. Sekarang ini aku sedang mengaduk-aduk kare di panci. Hmm... Aromanya begitu sedap hingga merangsang selera untuk memakannya.

"Kamu sedang masak, ya? Boleh aku bantu?"

Deg!

Keasyikanku mengaduk kare dikejutkan oleh Tetsuya-kun yang sekarang berdiri di belakangku.

"Ka, kamu sudah mandi?" tanyaku sambil menoleh ke arah Tetsuya-kun.

"Lho? Kamu kok tahu kalau aku sudah selesai mandi?" Tetsuya-kun balik bertanya.

"Eh? Aku hanya menebak saja..." jawabku sambil melanjutkan mengaduk kare. "Lagipula kamu sudah pakai baju ganti."

Tetsuya-kun menunduk. Kelihatannya dia menyesali kebodohannya karena telah bertanya seperti itu.

Kemudian dia mengangkat wajahnya. "Kamu masak apa, Kiki-chan?"

"Ngg... Kare," jawabku singkat.

"Sudah matang atau belum?" tanyanya, lalu tercium aroma kare yang sedap di hidungnya. Membuatnya lapar.

"Belum. Sebentar lagi, Tetsuya-kun. Sabar, ya..." jawabku lembut. Lalu aku tersenyum manis padanya.

"Ngg... Tetsuya-kun. Apa kamu mau menyicip kare buatanku ini?" pintaku pada suamiku dengan mata yang bersinar-sinar seperti permata.

Tetsuya-kun terkejut. "A, aku mau..."

Aku mengambil sendok dan menyendok sedikit karenya. Lalu, aku meniupnya agar cepat mendingin. "Ayo, cicipi karenya, Tetsuya-kun yang manis," kataku dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Ah, kamu ini..." Perlahan mukanya yang putih bersih seperti salju itu merona merah di sekitar tulang pipinya. Wah, manisnya kalau dia malu-malu begitu.

Aku cekikikan. "Ayo Tetsuya-kun, cicipilah kareku," ujarku sambil mengacungkan sendok yang ada karenya ke arah Tetsuya-kun.

Tetsuya-kun membuka mulutnya. "Aaaa..."

Lalu aku memasukkan kare itu ke mulutnya.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"Hmm..." Tetsuya-kun merasakan kare buatanku dengan nikmatnya. "Enak. Kare buatanmu enak."

Ah, senangnya. Mendengar pujian suamiku, mukaku yang putih memerah. Aku malu, tapi senang.

Akhirnya, tak lama kemudian, kare buatanku sudah matang. Yuhuu! Saatnya makan sekarang! Itadakimasu!

Makan malam dengan Tetsuya-kun, suamiku begitu romantis (bukan _candle light dinner_, ya). Tak begitu mewah, tapi suasananya hangat. Menunya sederhana, yaitu nasi kare.

Selesai makan, aku membereskan meja dan mencuci piring dibantu oleh Tetsuya-kun.

"Tetsuya-kun..."

"Hm?"

"Habis ini, aku mau kamu duduk di luar memandang bintang bersamaku. Yah, hari ini cuaca cerah. Jadi, apa kamu mau?" ajakku.

"Hmm..." Tetsuya-kun berpikir. "Tentu," jawabnya singkat.

* * *

Kemudian aku dan Tetsuya-kun duduk di halaman belakang di dekat ruang tamu. Langit malam bertaburkan bintang-bintang yang indah. Ditemani dengan bulan purnama yang bersinar menerangi malam yang gelap.

"Kamu tahu, Tetsuya-kun?" Tiba-tiba aku angkat bicara. "Matamu indah. Bagaikan langit malam hari ini. Begitu indahnya..." gumamku memuji.

Mendengar gumamanku, wajah Tetsuya-kun memerah. "Te, terima kasih..."

Tetsuya-kun menggeser tempat duduknya. "Menurutku, kamu cantik, Kiki-chan," ujarnya mendekatiku dan merangkul bahuku dengan sebelah kanan tangannya. "Kecantikanmu seperti bulan purnama yang indah malam ini. Memancarkan sinarnya yang indah," lanjutnya.

"Ah, kamu bisa saja, Tetsuya-kun," kataku malu-malu. Kemudian aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke bahunya yang bidang.

Lalu suasana jadi hening.

Duduk berduaan dengan Tetsuya-kun membuatku teringat dengan masa pacaran. Hehe... Oh, ya! Ini kesempatanku. Aku akan memberitahukan pada Tetsuya-kun kalau aku hamil!

"Ano... Tetsuya-kun..." gumamku sambil menatap wajah Tetsuya-kun.

"Apa, Kiki-chan?" sahut Tetsuya-kun menoleh ke arahku.

"Sebenarnya... Aku..." Aku berhenti sejenak.

"Kamu kenapa, Kiki-chan? Beritahu aku," pinta Tetsuya-kun ingin tahu. Dia menatapku tajam.

"Ng... Aku, aku... Aku hamil, Tetsuya-kun..." jawabku. Perlahan wajahku memerah.

Tetsuya-kun terkejut mendengar perkataanku. Kemudian wajah polosnya berubah senang. Matanya bersinar-sinar seperti bintang.

"Ah, aku senang, Kiki-chan!" seru Tetsuya-kun bahagia, spontan memelukku. "Dari dulu aku sudah mengatakan ini padamu, kalau aku ingin punya anak. Mendengar perkataanmu tadi, aku sangat bahagia. Bahagia sekali..."

Pelukannya begitu hangat. Merasakan pelukannya, aku berdebar. Dalam hatiku, aku senang Tetsuya-kun tahu kehamilanku. Tak kusadari, air mataku berlinang, terharu.

"Aku juga senang, Tetsuya-kun. Aku sebentar lagi akan menjadi ibu... Kamu tahu..." Aku tersenyum senang.

"Aku sudah memutuskan, aku akan berusaha menjadi ayah yang baik. Aku akan menjagamu... Dan anak kita..." kata Tetsuya-kun tekad bulat.

Aku membalas pelukannya. "Terima kasih, Tetsuya-kun. Aku mencintaimu..." bisikku lembut.

"Aku juga, Kiki-chan," balas Tetsuya-kun.

Lalu Tetsuya-kun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dan menciumku lembut. Aku membalas ciumannya. Kami berciuman di bawah rembulan yang bersinar dengan indahnya.

-to be continued-

Kyaa! So romantic scene... Hehe...

Gomen, Tetsuya-kun OOC di sini. Dan ceritanya masih panjang sepanjang rel kereta api... XD

Semoga kalian masih suka sama kisahku ini. Mohon doanya, ya agar FF ini cepat selesai...

Sampai jumpa dan arigato gozaimasu! ^o^


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: Kuroko x OC

Warning: OC, OOC, Typo dsb

Summary: Fanfic pertamaku yang bercerita tentang kehidupan rumah tanggaku dengan Tetsuya-kun. Di sini diceritakan kalau aku mengandung anak pertamaku dengannya. Bagaimana kisahnya? Check it out! ;)

**Part 4**

Keesokan paginya...

Matahari masih malu-malu menampakkan sinarnya. Burung-burung pipit bernyanyi menyambut datangnya pagi yang dingin nan sejuk. Bunga-bunga sakura bermekaran sangat indah. Yah, kalian tahu, musim bulan ini musim semi.

Di suatu tempat, ada sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis dengan tembok pagar berwarna putih. Itu adalah rumahku dan suamiku, Tetsuya Kuroko yang dulunya adalah seorang anggota "Kiseki no Sedai" (waktu SMP, dia bersekolah di SMP Teiko. Itu lho, sekolah yang banyak memenangkan kompetisi basket antar sekolah tingkat nasional. Namun aku dulu SMP nggak satu sekolah sama dia).

Oh ya. Kalian mau tahu aku sedang apa sekarang?

Di kamar tidur, aku dan Tetsuya-kun masih tergolek di tempat tidur. Tubuh kami terbalut selimut dari dinginnya AC kamar (aduh! Kok nggak bangun-bangun? Udah pagi, nih. Ya, ampun. Masih di 'alam mimpi', ya?)

Kriiing!

Jam beker berbunyi, berusaha membangunkan kami yang masih terlelap.

Aku terbangun ketika bunyi jam beker terngiang-ngiang di telingaku. Kubuka mataku perlahan. Dengan lemas, tanganku berusaha meraih-raih jam beker yang ada di bagian atas tempat tidur dan mematikannya hingga bunyinya berhenti.

"Hoooaahm..." Aku menguap.

Tetsuya-kun yang di sebelah kiriku pun terbangun. Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan lemas. Lalu kedua matanya terbuka perlahan. Aku berpaling ke arah Tetsuya-kun dan tersenyum lembut. "Selamat pagi, Tetsuya-kun," sapaku.

"Pagi," balas Tetsuya-kun pendek dengan tampang setengah mengantuk.

Aku merenggangkan kedua lenganku. Lalu, aku bangkit dari ranjang dan membuka gorden jendela kamar.

"Wah, pagi yang cerah! Aku suka ini," sahutku riang.

"Hoooaahm..." Tetsuya-kun menguap selebar-lebarnya. Lalu dia mengucek-ngucek mata dan menatap jam beker.

"Jam setengah tujuh..." gumamnya.

"Ayo, kamu harus siap-siap. Sebagai guru TK, kamu harus tepat waktu," ujarku.

"Hn..." Tetsuya-kun mengangguk. "Ayo, kita mandi," sambungnya.

"Ya."

Selesai mandi, aku dan Tetsuya-kun mengenakan pakaian. Lalu aku menyisir rambutku yang mirip dengan tokoh Mio Akiyama di K-On!. Sedangkan Tetsuya-kun masih memakai baju terbaiknya (kaus polo biru dan celana jeans hitam) untuk bekerja.

"Ano... Boleh aku pinjam sisirnya?"

Deg! Aku kaget, tapi tak lama kemudian aku kembali tenang.

"Sebentar, ya..." ujarku sambil melanjutkan menyisir rambutku.

"Ini." Aku meletakkan sisir di atas meja rias. Lalu, kuikat rambutku yang setengahnya, setengahnya lagi kubiarkan tergerai. Tetsuya-kun mengambil sisir itu dan menyisir rambutnya yang biru muda itu di depan kaca rias.

"Tetsuya-kun, kalau kamu udah siap, kamu ke ruang makan, ya," pesanku. Kemudian aku pergi meninggalkan kamar.

"Ya," sahut Tetsuya-kun, masih menyisir rambutnya.

Di dapur, aku sudah menyiapkan teh, telur mata sapi, sosis, roti dan selai stroberi di meja. Sekarang aku membuat onigiri (nasi kepal) untuk makan siang Tetsuya-kun nanti. Setelah selesai, aku duduk di kursi dan meneguk teh. Tak lama kemudian, Tetsuya-kun muncul di depan pintu ruang makan (oh ya, dapur dan ruang makannya satu ruangan, kok).

"Tetsuya-kun, kamu tampan sekali," pujiku sambil tersenyum manis padanya. Rambutnya tersisir rapi dan pakaiannya itu membuatnya terkesan gagah. Pokoknya pagi ini Tetsuya-kun terlihat rapi.

"Makasih, Kiki-chan," katanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Kemudian, dia masuk ke ruang makan dan duduk di kursi untuk sarapan.

"Kiki-chan..."

"Iya?"

"Apa kamu nggak apa-apa di rumah sendirian?"

"Kenapa kamu bertanya begitu?" Aku balik bertanya, bingung. Tumben Tetsuya-kun bertanya begitu.

"Ng... Nggak apa-apa. Aku cuma..." Tetsuya-kun terdiam sesaat. "Mengkhawatirkanmu," lanjutnya datar.

"Kamu khawatir ya, Tetsuya-kun? Aku nggak apa-apa, kok. Lagipula, aku nggak sendiri karena ada anak kita di dalam rahimku," sahutku tenang. "Sama seperti kamu, aku akan menjaga anak kita sampai dia lahir ke dunia."

Melihat tekadku, Tetsuya-kun menjadi tenang. Namun kelihatannya dia masih terlihat cemas. Aku tahu kamu mencemaskan keadaanku, tapi aku akan baik-baik saja, Tetsuya-kun… pikirku

Selesai makan, Tetsuya-kun melihat arloji di tangannya. "Sudah jam segini," katanya, lalu dia bangkit. "Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Baiklah, Tetsuya-kun," kataku, lalu segera memberi bekal makan siang untuknya. "Ini, bekalmu."

"Terima kasih."

Namun, sebelum Tetsuya-kun keluar dari dapur, tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang aneh pada tubuhku. Aku seperti mau muntah. Mual.

"Kiki-chan?!" Tetsuya-kun kaget melihatku yang sedang mual. Dengan sigap, dia meraih tubuhku. "Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

"A, aku nggak apa-apa, kok. Aku cuma bersendawa aja," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah..." Tetsuya-kun menghela napas lega.

Kemudian Tetsuya-kun berjalan menuju pintu. Nigou mengikutinya. "Guk! Guk!"

"Oh, Nigou,pagi..." sapa Tetsuya-kun sambil duduk berjongkok dan mengelus kepala Nigou. Nigou menyalak, tandanya dia balas menyapanya. Lalu dia mengambil sepatu di rak dan memakainya.

"Ayo cepat, Tetsuya-kun atau kamu akan terlambat," ujarku, berjalan ke arahnya.

"Iya, Kiki-chan," sahutnya, lalu dia berpaling ke anjing kesayangannya. "Nigou, aku akan pergi. Jangan nakal, ya," katanya berpesan pada Nigou dan mengelus-elus kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Guk! Guk!" Nigou menggonggong. Mungkin dia sudah mengerti pesan yang disampaikan pemiliknya.

Selesai memakai sepatu, Tetsuya-kun keluar dari pintu. "Ittekimasu," katanya.

"Itterashai," balasku.

Tapi baru dia berjalan empat langkah, dia berhenti.

"Tetsuya-kun? Kamu kenapa?" tanyaku heran. "Apa ada yang ketinggalan?"

Tetsuya-kun tak menjawab. Dia menoleh diriku yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Kami saling bertatapan. Aquamarine bertemu sakura.

"Kiki-chan..." ucap Tetsuya-kun perlahan.

"Te, Tetsuya-kun?"

Dadaku berdebar kencang merasakan situasi seperti ini. Tatapan matanya, datar tapi perhatian. Apakah dia benar-benar...

"Kamu yakin kamu bisa sendirian tanpa aku? Sebenarnya, aku tak ada di sana untuk menjagamu dan bayi kita yang ada di kandunganmu. Aku..." Dia terdiam sesaat. "Aku... Ingin sekali berada di sisimu untuk melindungimu."

Deg! Kata-kata terakhirnya itu... Benar-benar membuatku berdebar tak menentu. Aku juga merasa begitu. Aku ingin dia berada di sisiku. Syukurlah, Tetsuya-kun masih memperhatikanku. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah suami yang harus bekerja untuk menghidupi kebutuhan keluarganya.

"Aku yakin, Tetsuya-kun. Aku yakin... Aku berharap kamu segera kembali, Tetsuya-kun," ucapku lirih.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Tetsuya-kun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arahku. Lalu dia menyentuh sebelah kiri pipiku. Ketika wajah kami semakin dekat, mukaku memerah dan jantungku berdebar cepat. Kemudian dia...

Cup! Dikecupnya bibirku yang mungil. Lalu dia berbisik lembut, "Kalau kamu begitu yakin, tak apa-apa, kok. Asalkan kamu jaga dirimu baik-baik. Tenang saja, aku akan segera kembali, Kiki-chan."

Aku tersenyum manis padanya. Lalu aku menunduk malu. "Terima kasih, Tetsuya-kun..." Tak lama, aku mengangkat wajah dan...

Sosoknya menghilang. Dia pergi meninggalkanku tanpa jejak. Dalam hatiku berkata:

"Tetsuya-kun, aku percaya kamu pasti akan kembali padaku."

* * *

Kemudian, aku melanjutkan halaman komik terakhirku. Katanya, petugasnya akan mengambil naskah manga-ku ini 2 hari lagi. Makanya, aku harus ngebut.

"Ahhh... Akhirnya, selesai juga..." sahutku lega. Sepertinya chapter hari ini semakin seru ceritanya. Aku berharap penggemarku menyukainya.

Tiba-tiba, rasa mual yang kualami tadi pagi itu kembali lagi. "Hueek," aku bersendawa seperti mau muntah. Dengan cepat, kututup mulutku dengan tangan untuk menghentikan rasa mual itu, tapi masih berlangsung terus dan terus.

Aku harus ke kamar mandi sekarang! batinku. Aku segera berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Akhirnya, aku berhasil memuntahkan semuanya. Rasa mual sudah hilang. Dalam hatiku bertanya-tanya, apakah ini gejala '_morning sickness'_? Yah, aku dengar, _morning sickness_ itu biasanya dialami pada wanita yang baru hamil. Sha-chan dan Riko-chan pernah menceritakan ini. Mereka juga pernah mengalaminya, sama sepertiku.

Karena kelelahan, aku memilih untuk duduk di sofa. Lalu kurebahkan tubuhku perlahan. Sebelumnya, aku memutar musik favoritku yang berirama _mellow_. Tak lama kemudian, karena saking lelahnya dan musiknya yang lembut, aku jatuh tertidur di sofa.

-to be continued-

Ah, akhirnya Part 4 selesai, deh! ^o^

Bagus, kan ceritanya? Kalau bagus, Insya Allah kulanjutkan...

Jangan lupa beri komentar, ya... Arigato gozaimasu! ^_^


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: Kuroko x OC

Warning: Typo, OC, OOC dsb

Summary: Fanfic pertamaku yang menceritakan tentang kehidupan rumah tanggaku dengan Tetsuya-kun. Di sini, aku menunggu kepulangan suamiku yang sedang bekerja sebagai guru TK. Hmm... Tetsuya-kun... Aku mohon cepat pulang... :'3

**Part 5**

"Kyaaa!"

Aku terbangun dari tidurku yang nyenyak. Bunyi apa tadi yang mengganggu istirahatku? Aku celingak-celinguk mencari asal suara yang membangunkanku.

Oh, ternyata bunyi dering HP yang membangunkanku. Sial! Padahal aku tadi bermimpi yang menyenangkan (mimpi aku bersama Tetsuya-kun. Hihi...).

Siapa, ya yang mau meneleponku? pikirku. Kulihat layar di HP-ku. Di situ tertulis, "Tania Akashi calling".

"Oh, dari Tania-chan rupanya..." gumamku.

Siapa itu Tania-chan? Tania-chan adalah sahabatku waktu kuliah. Dia sudah kuanggap saudara sendiri. Dari pertama kali bertemu, hubungan kami sangat akrab, bahkan seperti kakak-adik. Dia menikah dengan Akashi-kun, kapten tim basket SMA Rakuzan, dimana Tania-chan dulu bersekolah di sana.

Oh, ya. Kalian pasti tahu siapa itu Seijuuro Akashi. Sama seperti Tetsuya-kun, dia juga anggota "Kiseki no Sedai". Dia kapten di timnya dan teman setim Tetsuya-kun dulu di SMP Teiko.

Aku segera mengangkat telepon. Aku tak ingin temanku, Tania-chan menunggu.

"Moshi-moshi, Tania-chan. Ini aku. Ri-Nee," jawabku riang.

"Moshi-moshi, Ri-Nee!" terdengar suara seberang di HP-ku. "Gimana kabarmu?" tanyanya.

"Baik. Aku sehat-sehat saja. Kamu?"

"Baik juga."

"Ano... Tania-chan, ada kabar gembira untukmu," kataku sambil bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju ke halaman rumah. Aku duduk di sana.

"Hah? Kabar gembira apa itu, Ri-Nee?" tanya Tania-chan di telepon, penasaran.

"Aku... Mengandung anak pertamaku..." aku berbisik di HP-ku.

"Wah!" suara Tania-chan terdengar gembira. "Selamat, Ri-Nee! Kamu sebentar lagi akan menjadi ibu seperti aku."

"Hehe... Terima kasih," sahutku malu, tapi senang. Aku menyentuh perutku dengan tangan yang satu lagi dan mengelusnya. "Aku sudah tak sabar untuk melihat anakku dan menjadi ibu! Oh, ya. Bagaimana kabar suamimu?"

"Yah, dia baik-baik saja. Hehe... Dia sedang menyendiri..." jawab Tania-chan.

"Menyendiri? Memangnya dia sedang apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Dia sedang menekuni permainan shogi-nya, Ri-Nee," jawab Tania-chan. Lalu, dia menghela napas. "Huh. Padahal, aku ingin sekali-sekali ngobrol dengannya. Tapi, Sei-chan bilang dia butuh tempat privasi untuk menyendiri dan nggak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun. Anak-anakku sedang asyik bermain. Karena aku bosan dan tak ada teman bicara, makanya itulah aku meneleponmu," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Serigala penyendiri, pikirku, tapi takkan kukatakan. "Oh, begitu, ya. Tenang saja, Tania-chan. Dia mau menyendiri bukan karena dia marah atau benci padamu. Dia butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Seijuuro-san kan sedang latihan main shogi, itu membutuhkan konsentrasi penuh. Aku pikir bermain shogi itu kan sulit. Sangat sulit baginya kalau dia tak berkonsentrasi kalau dia terus memikirkanmu. Jadi, saranku, kamu beri dia waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi, jangan khawatirkan dia, Tania-chan. Seijuuro-san pasti masih mau kok menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Tenang saja," jelasku memberi nasihat.

Tania-chan terdiam, mencerna perkataanku sesaat. "Baiklah, Ri-Nee. Terima kasih atas nasihatmu. Mulai sekarang, akan kulakukan apa yang Ri-Nee katakan," suara seberang di HP-ku terdengar bersemangat. Sepertinya dia sudah bertekad bulat.

Aku tersenyum, senang karena Tania-chan akhirnya mau mendengarkan nasihatku.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong Ri-Nee lagi ngapain?" tanya Tania-chan.

"Ng... Ano, aku baru bangun tidur. Hehe..." aku cekikikan. "Tadi aku terbangun mendengar bunyi dering HP-ku."

"Oh, benarkah? Maaf, ya, Ri-Nee karena aku sudah mengganggu waktu tidurmu," kata Tania-chan dengan nada menyesal.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok."

"Tetsu-san gimana? Dia sudah kerja?"

"Iya."

"Lalu, bagaimana komikmu? Aku sangat suka dengan ceritanya, lho! Apalagi tokoh-tokohnya keren! Lanjutkan lagi, ya. Aku penasaran dengan kisah selanjutnya," sahut Tania-chan memuji karya mangaku. Sekedar info, dia ini juga penggemar beratku. Dia suka baca _manga_ di waktu santainya, termasuk _manga_ buatanku.

"Terima kasih, Tania-chan. Aku senang sekali kamu menyukainya," jawabku senang. "Oh, ya. Kalau ada waktu, kamu ke rumahku, ya kapan-kapan."

"OK, deh. Kalau Sei-chan mengizinkan."

"OK. Sampai nanti, Tania-chan," aku menyudahi pembicaraanku dengan Tania-chan.

"Sampai nanti, Ri-Nee."

Kuputuskan sambungan HP-ku. Ah, menelepon dengan sahabatku tadi menghilangkan rasa sepiku. Sebetulnya, sih nggak sepi amat karena ada Nigou dan Sakura, kucingku. Tapi, tetap saja aku merasa kesepian.

Tetsuya-kun... Andai saja kamu di sini...

* * *

Detik-detik berlalu...

Tak terasa hari ini sudah mulai sore. Matahari yang masih memancarkan cahayanya sudah mau menenggelamkan dirinya. Langit yang tadinya berwarna biru cerah, mulai memerah.

Suasana rumahku begitu sunyi. Tak ada seorang pun di rumahku, kecuali aku dan binatang peliharaanku dan suamiku, Sakura dan Nigou. Aku duduk di halaman belakang, memandangi langit dan awan-awan yang melintas di mataku.

"Tetsuya-kun..." aku mendesah pelan.

Hari sudah mulai sore begini Tetsuya-kun masih belum pulang juga. Kesendirian ini kujalani dengan sabar. Tak ada seorang pun yang menemaniku, aku kesepian. Tapi, aku bisa berharap suamiku segera pulang. Aku yakin dia takkan pernah mau meninggalkanku sendirian di sini.

Aku penasaran, anak seperti apa, ya nantinya. Apakah dia setampan Tetsuya-kun? Atau secantik diriku kah? Aku hanya bisa membayangkan itu, soalnya aku nggak tahu anakku yang ada di kandunganku ini laki-laki atau perempuan (ya, iyalah baru hamil. Hehe...).

Hmm... Aku kok rasanya mau makan sesuatu. Padahal aku sudah makan siang tadi, pikirku. Ingin sekali makan stroberi, buah kesukaanku. Oh, ya. Di kulkas ada banyak buah stroberi yang manis dan enak. Aku segera beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan pergi ke dapur.

Aku keluar dari dapur dengan membawa stroberi-stroberi yang masih segar. Kalau dicampur es krim atau _whipped cream_, hmm... Nyam! Tapi, sayang aku tak punya, jadi kuganti dengan gula.

Aku duduk di sofa dan meletakkan stroberi-stroberi dan gula di meja. Aku mengambil satu dan kucampur dengan gula. Lalu memakannya.

Rasa manis terasa di lidahku. Hmm... Enak! Pokoknya, aku suka banget deh buah ini.

Ding dong!

Suara bel pintu terdengar di telingaku.

Ah, Tetsuya-kun! batinku. Aku segera ke kamar untuk berdandan sebentar. Kemudian, aku menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Okaeri, Tetsu... Lho? Kemana dia?" Aku celingak-celinguk mencarinya.

"Aku di sini."

Deg! Suara itu tak asing bagiku. Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Oh, itu kamu. Kamu bikin aku kaget saja," kataku sambil mengelus dada. Suara tadi itu Tetsuya-kun, yang berdiri di hadapanku.

Tetsuya-kun hanya tersenyum kecil. "Tadaima, Kiki-chan," ucapnya.

"Okaeri, Tetsuya-kun," balasku sambil memeluknya tanpa ragu.

"Eh, Kiki-chan? Kamu..." Tetsuya-kun kaget begitu aku spontan memeluknya (biasanya aku selalu membawanya masuk).

"Nggak apa-apa, Tetsuya-kun. Aku..."

"Kenapa? Apa kamu kesepian?" tebaknya.

Ah, Tetsuya-kun tahu saja kalau aku kesepian. Seolah-olah dia bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Iya..." suaraku tercekat. "Aku nggak mau... Aku nggak mau kamu membiarkanku sendirian di sini... Aku ingin kamu di sini, temani aku..." Air mataku menggenang tanpa kusadari. Aku rasanya mau menangis.

Tetsuya-kun membelai rambutku, berusaha menenangkan. "Sudahlah, Kiki-chan. Jangan nangis, ya. Aku sudah di sini sekarang, kok," katanya. Lalu, dia menghapus air mataku dengan tangannya.

"Iya." Kemudian aku tersenyum manis padanya.

"Guk! Guk!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gonggongan anjing.

Aku dan Tetsuya-kun sama-sama menoleh. Rupanya itu Nigou, yang berlari ke arah kami dengan rasa senang karena pemiliknya sudah kembali.

"Nigou!" seru Tetsuya-kun senang. Dia lalu berjongkok, sengaja menunggu kedatangan Nigou. Kemudian, anjing lucu itu melompat ke Tetsuya-kun. Tetsuya-kun menggendong anjingnya dan mengelusnya dengan sikap penuh kasih sayang. Nigou menjilat pipinya, lucu sekali. Aku hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Senangnya... Suamiku sekarang sudah kembali, batinku bahagia. Ini semua karena aku menghadapi kesendirianku dengan tabah. Meskipun dia jauh dariku untuk bekerja, dia takkan pernah mau menghilang dari sisiku. Aku sangat mencintainya, melebihi siapapun selain Tuhan.

"Tetsuya-kun, ayo masuklah. Kita makan buah stroberi di dalam," ujarku.

"Iya."

Aku dan Tetsuya-kun, yang masih menggendong Nigou masuk ke dalam rumah melalui pintu.

-to be continued-

Yosh! Makin menarik aja, nih... :3

Gimana kisah selanjutnya, ya? Kalian pasti penasaran... (Aku pun juga. Hehe...)

Oh, ya aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada temanku, Tania-chan yang mau bersedia menjadi tokoh di FF ku ini... :-)

See you next time, minna-san! ^o^ /


	6. Part 6

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: Kuroko x OC

Warning: OC, OOC, Typo dsb

Summary: Fanfic pertamaku yang menceritakan kehidupan rumah tanggaku dengan Tetsuya-kun. Di sini diceritakan bagaimana caranya aku merawat anakku yang masih berada di kandungan. Aku harap kalian suka... ^^

**Part 6**

Waktu terus berputar. Dari hari ke hari, minggu ke minggu, perutku terus membuncit. Eit! Ini bukan karena aku gagal diet, melainkan kandunganku yang semakin membesar.

Lengkaplah sudah kebahagiaanku. Punya suami cakep bin imut dan buah cintaku darinya tumbuh besar. Jadi, tinggal 6 bulan lagi anak kami lahir ke dunia.

Selama 3 bulan ini, aku ubah pola makanku. Selalu makan sayur-sayuran (termasuk wortel yang menjadi sayuran favoritku) dan buah-buahan (semua suka kecuali pepaya. Hehe...). Suka minum susu, makan makanan _seafood_, dan rajin latihan yoga. Selalu memeriksakan diri ke dokter didampingi oleh suamiku. Aku juga berusaha untuk tidak lelah dan stress. Semua ini kulakukan untuk bayiku.

Suamiku, Tetsuya-kun selalu memberi perhatian padaku. Menjagaku dengan sepenuh hati. Hmm... Sejak Tetsuya-kun tahu aku mengandung, hubungan kami makin mesra seperti lem. Hehe...

"Ano, Kiki-chan..." Tiba-tiba ada suara seseorang menyebut namaku sehingga aku jantungan. Akibatnya, halaman komik yang kubuat kena tinta.

"Akh! Komikku...!" seruku kaget bukan main. Gimana nggak, muka tokoh utamaku yang secakep Tetsuya-kun jadi kotor.

"Kiki-chan?" Ah, suara itu! Tetsuya-kun! Kamu yang mengagetkanku sampai komikku jadi begini! Akh! Padahal aku sudah menggambarnya dengan susah payah! geramku dalam hati.

Dengan wajah kesal, aku menggerutu pada Tetsuya-kun, "Tetsuya-kun! Kamu jangan mengagetkanku begitu, dong! Apa kamu nggak tahu kalau aku sedang buat komik?" Lalu, kutunjukkan gambar komik yang kena tinta. "Lihat! Wajah Takeo-kun jadi kotor begini! Kamu harus tanggung jawab!" lanjutku marah.

Tapi anehnya, Tetsuya-kun tak ketakutan sama sekali. Dia tetap tenang menanggapi kemarahanku. Namun, wajah datarnya itu membuatku ingin sekali mencubit pipinya saking kesalnya. Ih!

"Maaf." Akhirnya kata itu keluar dari mulut suamiku. "Karena aku sudah mengagetkanmu... Juga komikmu jadi kotor..." sambungnya dengan suara merendah. Lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya.

Oh, sepertinya aku berlebihan memarahinya. Sebenarnya, aku tak suka keasyikanku membuat komik terganggu. Tapi, aku tak seharusnya memarahi Tetsuya-kun seperti itu. Oh, tidak. Tetsuya-kun, jangan marah padaku! Kamu tadi nggak bermaksud mengagetkanku.

"Ma, maafkan aku, Tetsuya-kun... Aku telah berlebihan memarahimu..." sesalku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Lalu aku memeluknya. Aku nggak mau dia pergi dari kamar.

"Nggak apa-apa," ucap Tetsuya-kun lembut. Dia membalas pelukanku.

"Kamu yakin?" tanyaku.

"Yakin..."

"Syukurlah..." Kemudian, aku menangis.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku mau mengajakmu tidur karena sudah hampir larut malam, Kiki-chan," ujar Tetsuya-kun sambil melepaskan pelukannya. "Besok kita ke dokter untuk memeriksa anak kita," lanjutnya.

"Oh, begitu, ya?" Lalu, aku melihat jam. "Iya, benar. Sudah mau tengah malam. Tapi..." Aku menunduk.

"Tapi, kenapa?" tanya Tetsuya-kun datar.

"Petugasnya akan datang jam 8 pagi besok untuk mengambil komikku, Tetsuya-kun," kataku sedih. "Jadi, aku harus ngebut malam ini."

"Jangan bergadang, nggak baik untukmu," sahut Tetsuya-kun,menyentuh bahuku. "Begini saja, kita tidur dulu. Lalu, pagi subuhnya kamu bisa melanjutkan komikmu. Nanti aku bantu," sarannya.

Tetsuya-kun benar, pikirku. "Baiklah, Tetsuya-kun. Kita tidur, yuk! Besok kamu bantu aku, ya," kataku seraya tersenyum.

"Iya," jawab Tetsuya-kun pendek. Bibirnya yang bagus menyunggingkan senyum.

Keesokan paginya, aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Tetsuya-kun membantuku. Tugasnya menghapus gambar yang sudah kutebalkan pakai tinta. Sedangkan aku menggambar sketsa komik dengan pensil dan menebalkannya. Kami mewarnainya bersama-sama.

Hmm... Tetsuya-kun, kamu benar-benar suami yang baik. Berkat dia, komikku akhirnya sudah selesai.

"Ah, selesai deh!" kataku sambil meregangkan tangan.

Tetsuya-kun hanya tersenyum padaku. Mungkin dia lega karena dia berhasil membantu pekerjaan istrinya.

Kemudian, Tetsuya-kun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tetsuya-kun? Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku... Hanya mau menghirup udara pagi," jawabnya, lalu dia membuka gorden jendela kamar.

Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan mendekatinya. Aku juga ingin menikmati udara pagi yang segar.

"Wah, pagi yang indah..." ujarku kagum.

"Hn..." Tetsuya-kun mengangguk.

Kuhirup udara pagi itu sedalam-dalamnya. Menyegarkan. Kunikmati sinar matahari pagi yang mulai menerangi bumi. Kudengar burung-burung yang berkicau riang menyambut datangnya pagi. Suasana pemandangan pagi begitu indah. Menakjubkan. (Kok, jadi seperti syair puisi, ya?)

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan tanganku ditarik.

"Eh? Tetsuya-kun..." Aku menoleh.

"Kamu mau mandi, gak, Kiki-chan?" tanyanya sambil tetap mengenggam tanganku.

"Oh, mau... Mau..." jawabku agak manja.

* * *

"Ittekimasu, Kiki-chan. Jaga dirimu baik-baik di rumah," kata Tetsuya-kun sambil mengecup keningku.

"Itterashai," sahutku sambil melambaikan tangan.

Yah, kalian tahu, liburan suamiku sudah selesai. Jadi, begitulah dia bekerja lagi sebagai guru TK seperti biasa. Kalian mau tahu dia bekerja dimana? Tetsuya-kun mengajar di TK Tomoeda. Awalnya, dia pergi jalan kaki dari rumah, terus dia naik bus untuk sampai ke sana. Tetsuya-kun pernah cerita padaku tentang ini. Sudah lama sekali sebelum aku menikah dengannya.

Setelah kepergian Tetsuya-kun, aku berbalik dan menutup pintu. Kemudian aku meneruskan membaca novel.

50 menit kemudian...

Ding dong!

Aku berjalan dengan hati-hati sebab kandunganku yang membesar. Lalu aku membuka pintu.

"Siapa?"

"Ini saya, petugas yang akan mengambil komik Anda yang chapter 10..." Oh, ternyata dia datang untuk mengambil komikku! Untung sudah selesai.

"Sebentar, ya..." ujarku sambil berjalan menuju kamarku untuk mengambil komikku yang kusimpan di map.

"Ini..." Aku kembali dan menyerahkan mapnya ke petugas.

"Terima kasih," katanya. "Teruslah berkarya, Kuroko-san."

"Iya, terima kasih..." jawabku sambil membungkukkan badanku pelan.

Setelah petugas itu pergi, aku kembali meneruskan membaca novelku.

* * *

Ding dong!

Suara bel pintu terdengar.

Aku yang sedang mencuci sayuran, berhenti sejenak untuk membukakan pintu.

Siapa, ya? pikirku.

Setelah membuka pintu, aku terkejut mengetahui orang yang datang di hadapanku. Wajah dan rambut coklat pendek sebatas leher atas itu sangat familier...

"Konnichiwa, Kiki-chan," sapanya riang.

Riko-chan? Sedang apa dia di sini?

-to be continued-

Sorry for waiting a long time...

Gimana, minna-san? Baguskah? Kalau bagus, kulanjutkan...

Maaf, kalau gak menarik... T^T

Tapi, aku harap di part selanjutnya akan lebih seru lagi... ^^

Arigato gozaimasu! \ ^o^ /


	7. Part 7

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: Kuroko x OC

Warning: OC, OOC, Typo dsb

Summary: Fanfic pertamaku yang mengisahkan tentang rumah tanggaku dengan Tetsuya-kun. Di sini, aku kedatangan seseorang yang ternyata adalah Riko-chan. Kalian tahu siapa Riko-chan, bukan? Kenapa dia bisa muncul di sini? :3 #penasaran

**Part 7**

Riko-chan?

"Konnichiwa, Kiki-chan. Gimana kabarmu?" tanya Riko-chan.

"Ko, konnichiwa, Riko-chan. Aku baik-baik saja. Kamu gimana?" balasku, berusaha bersikap biasa. Padahal dalam hatiku, aku ingin sekali memeluknya hangat karena sudah lama aku tak berjumpa dengannya. Tapi, aku berusaha menahannya.

"Baik juga. Hehe... Etto, kamu sendirian?"

"Ya. Suamiku bekerja..." Aku memperhatikan Riko-chan dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Tak ada yang berubah darinya. Hanya saja, Riko-chan tak sendiri... Dia bersama seorang anak kecil dan bayi perempuan yang ada di gendongannya.

Aku memperhatikan anak kecil yang bersembunyi di balik kaki Riko-chan. Anak kecil itu menatapku polos. Aku tersenyum manis padanya. "Hai..." sapaku lembut.

Anak kecil itu tertegun. Mungkin karena malu lihat orang yang tak dikenalnya, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kaki ibunya. Lalu dengan pelan, dia menarik baju ibunya.

"Dia ciapa, Kaa-san?" tanyanya cadel.

Riko-chan menatap anaknya lembut. "Dia ini Tante Rizuki, teman Kaa-san. Ayo, beri salam pada Tante," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar jawaban ibunya, anak kecil itu mengeluarkan kepalanya dari persembunyiannya. "Hai... Tante," sapanya padaku dengan malu-malu. Kyaaa! Lucunya...

Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

"Namaku... Hideo... Yolochiku, Tante," jawab anaknya Riko-chan yang ternyata namanya Hideo.

"Yoroshiku mo, Hide-chan," sahutku. Aku membungkuk dan mengelus kepalanya. "Kamu mirip sekali dengan ayahmu..." gumamku pelan. Kalau kuperhatikan baik-baik, wajahnya Hide-chan mirip dengan Hyuuga-senpai, suami Riko-chan. Ah, aku sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya.

"Ehem..." Tiba-tiba Riko-chan berdehem. Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, ya. Silakan..." Aku mempersilakan Riko-chan masuk.

Setelah Riko-chan dan anak-anaknya masuk, aku menutup pintunya. Riko-chan duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan bayi yang masih di pangkuannya. Hide-chan mengikuti ibunya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Sedang apa kamu sekarang, Kiki-chan?" tanya Riko-chan.

"Aku sedang masak makan siang..." jawabku sambil merapikan celemek dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Wah, kebetulan nih. Aku ke sini mau belajar masak. Boleh, kan?" sahut Riko-chan sambil menidurkan pelan-pelan bayinya ke sofa.

"Oh, boleh saja, Riko-chan. Dengan senang hati aku mengajarimu," ujarku. "Wah, bayinya lucu sekali...!" Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke bayi yang sibuk mengigit dot.

"Hehe..." Riko-chan cekikikan. "Ini Risa, anakku yang kedua."

"Oh, umurnya sudah berapa bulan?" tanyaku sambil mendekati Riko-chan dan Risa-chan.

"Sudah 6 bulan."

"Ih, lucu... Pengen banget kucubit pipinya," aku cengengesan saking gemasnya. Risa-chan lucu sekali. Ah, entah kenapa aku jadi tak sabar menunggu kelahiran bayiku yang masih di dalam kandungan.

"Eh, Kiki-chan... Ngomong-ngomong, perutmu membesar. Apa kamu hamil?" tebak Riko-chan sambil memperhatikan diriku.

"I, iya, Riko-chan... Aku mengandung anak pertamaku dengan Tetsuya-kun..." jawabku. Perlahan mukaku memerah, tersipu.

"Wah, selamat, ya. Kiki-chan, kamu harus menjaga kandunganmu. Jangan terlalu capek dan stress. Terus pilihlah makanan yang baik untuk kandunganmu. Terus selalu periksakan diri ke dokter..." jelas Riko-chan panjang lebar. "Sudah berapa bulan? 3 bulan, ya?" lanjutnya.

"Iya..." Aku mengelus perutku. "Akan aku camkan nasihatmu itu, Riko-chan. Suatu hari nanti, aku akan menjadi ibu sepertimu."

Riko-chan justru tersipu mendengar kata-kataku. "Hihi... Eh, kamu jadi nggak memasaknya?" Lalu, dia melihat jam yang bertengger di dinding. "Sudah jam 1, lho!"

"Apa? Benarkah?" Buru-buru kulihat jam. "Oh, tidak! Aku lupa..." Dengan cepat, aku bergegas berlari menuju dapur.

"Eh, jangan lari-lari. Nanti kamu bisa jatuh! Gimana dengan bayi di kandunganmu?!" seru Riko-chan panik.

Mendengar itu, aku berhenti berlari. "Oh, iya ya..." Kemudian, aku terduduk dan menangis. Menyesali kebodohanku karena aku bertindak tanpa berpikir dulu.

"Kaa-san, Tante menangis..." gumam Hide-chan. Riko-chan hanya terdiam.

Riko-chan beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiriku. Dia menepuk bahuku membuat aku berhenti menangis dan menatap Riko-chan.

"Riko-chan, aku sudah berbuat ceroboh. Aduh, gimana ini? Bayiku bagaimana?" keluhku pada Riko-chan.

"Sudahlah, Kiki-chan..." Riko-chan berusaha menghiburku. "Tenang saja. Bayimu nggak apa-apa, kok. Udah, nggak usah menyesali itu. Terkadang orang juga berbuat salah. Tapi, kamu jangan mengulanginya lagi. Jangan seperti keledai yang jatuh ke lubang yang sama."

Aku mengangguk seraya mengusap air mataku. "Etto, Riko-chan, kamu mau kan kuajari memasak?" tanyaku.

"Iya, Kiki-chan. Ayo..." Riko-chan menuntunku ke dapur.

Aku dan Riko-chan memasak bersama di dapur. Kami membagi tugas. Aku membuat saus untuk salad sementara Riko-chan merebus sayur. Kalau Riko-chan mengalami kesulitan, aku membantunya.

"Riko-chan, kamu jangan potong bawangnya terlalu tipis," ujarku pada Riko-chan. "Potongannya seperti ini..." Aku mengambil pisau di tangan Riko-chan dan mulai memotong bawang. Riko-chan memperhatikan caraku memotong.

"Oh, begitu."

"Nah, begini caranya. Coba," tuturku sambil menyerahkan pisau padanya.

Riko-chan mengambil pisau itu dan mencoba memotong bawangnya lagi.

"Nah, kayak gitu," sahutku.

"Yeah, akhirnya aku bisa!" Riko-chan melonjak kegirangan saking senangnya. Aku hanya memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian, masakan buatanku dan Riko-chan sudah tersedia di meja. Ada nasi, ikan tuna goreng, salad dan kecap. Hmm... Aromanya sedap! Jadi lapar, nih...

"Hufft, selesai deh! Ini semua berkat kamu, Riko-chan," kataku sambil meregangkan tangan. "Untung ada kamu, pekerjaanku jadi cepat selesai."

"Ah, justru seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena kamu telah mau mengajarkanku memasak. Karena kamu, aku jadi bisa memasak. Kamu tahu? Dulu masakanku nggak seenak sekarang..." tutur Riko-chan sedih.

Aku menatap Riko-chan. Ah, ya. Aku ingat. Dulu Riko-chan pernah mencoba masak kare untuk anak-anak klub basket sejak SMA karena nggak punya cukup uang untuk membeli makanan. Namun, alhasil makanannya gagal. Tak ada satupun orang yang mau memakan masakannya sampai habis. Tapi, untung aku dan temannya Tetsuya-kun, Taiga-san menawari Riko-chan membantu memasak kare sekaligus mengajari cara membuatnya. Hmm... Sama seperti yang lain, aku juga tak menyangka kalau cowok slengekan kayak dia bisa memasak. Sama seperti Riko-chan, aku juga diajarinya. Kalau boleh jujur, aku dulu gak terlalu jago memasak.

"Kiki-chan?" tegur Riko-chan.

"Eh, iya. Apa?" sahutku canggung karena kaget.

"Kamu lamunin apa sih?" Riko-chan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Nggak ngelamunin apa-apa, kok," sanggahku.

"Mikirin Kuroko-kun?" tebak Riko-chan asal.

Deg! Jantungku seakan mau berhenti. Pipiku merona, tapi aku berusaha menyingkirkannya. "Bu, bukan... Bukan mikirin Tetsuya-kun," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Riko-chan cekikikan. "Aku hanya bercanda," ujarnya. "Ayo, kita makan. Tunggu sebentar, aku panggil Hideo dulu."

"Ya... Aku tunggu." Lalu aku duduk di kursi, menunggu Riko-chan dan anaknya untuk makan bersama.

HOEEEEE! HOEEEEE!

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara tangisan bayi.

Aku terlonjak dari tempat dudukku saking kagetnya. Siapa yang nangis, ya? Padahal nggak ada bayi di sini. Eit, tunggu! Jangan-jangan...

Aku berjalan cepat menuju ke asal suara tangisan itu, tapi hati-hati karena kandunganku. Aku tak mau melakukan kesalahan yang kedua kalinya. Ketika aku masuk ruang tamu, aku mendapati Riko-chan sedang menenangkan bayinya. Oh, ternyata benar dugaanku. Yang menangis itu ternyata Risa-chan.

"Cup, cup, cup... Risa-chan, jangan nangis, ya... Kamu lapar, ya?" bisik Riko-chan lembut ke Risa-chan. Lalu, dia pelan-pelan menyelipkan tangannya yang satunya ke baju dan membukanya hingga sampai ke bagian dada. Setelah itu, dia menyusui putrinya itu.

"Imouto lapal, ya? Tuh, Kaa-san cudah ngacih cucunya tuh," celetuk Hide-chan, memandang adiknya yang sibuk menyedot susu dari ibunya.

Riko-chan hanya tersenyum menatap anak sulungnya itu.

Aku begitu terenyuh melihat suasana seperti itu. Meskipun Riko-chan yang aku tahu orangnya terlihat galak kalau dia marah dan agak tomboy, ternyata dia memiliki naluri keibuan yang besar. Dia merawat anak-anaknya dengan sabar dan penuh kasih sayang.

Ah, seandainya saja kalau aku sudah melahirkan anakku, akan kurawat dia dengan sepenuh hatiku sebagai seorang ibu. Aku ingin menjadi istri yang baik untuk Tetsuya-kun dan ibu yang baik untuk anakku.

Riko-chan menoleh padaku yang masih berdiri di depan pintu ruang tamu. Dia tersenyum padaku. "Kiki-chan, kalau mau makan duluan nggak apa-apa, kok. Nanti aku nyusul," katanya.

"Nggak usah. Aku ingin duduk di sampingmu saja," sahutku seraya berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk di samping Riko-chan. "Makannya nanti kalau kamu sudah selesai," sambungku.

Riko-chan hanya menatapku sambil tersenyum sumringah. Aku membalas senyumannya itu. Hmm... Suasana ini begitu hangat dengan kehadiran Riko-chan.

* * *

"Kiki-chan, sampai jumpa. Kapan-kapan aku diajari masak lagi, ya!" seru Riko-chan sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahku.

"Sampai jumpa, Tante," kata Hide-chan.

"Sampai jumpa semua! Kalau punya banyak waktu, main ke sini lagi, ya," balasku pada mereka sembari melambaikan tangan.

Setelah Riko-chan dan anak-anaknya meninggalkan rumahku untuk pulang, aku menutup pintu. Aku langsung ke dapur untuk mencuci piring. Aku menatap jam di dinding. Sudah pukul 4 sore. Tak terasa, waktu telah berjalan cepat. Aku hanya tinggal menunggu suamiku pulang.

Oh, aku ingat. Kata Tetsuya-kun, kalau dia sudah pulang dari kerja, dia akan mengantarku ke dokter untuk memeriksa kandunganku. Yah, untuk memastikan kondisi anakku yang masih di rahimku. Aku penasaran, anakku laki-laki atau perempuan, ya?

Setelah mencuci piring, aku menyapu rumah. Pikirku dengan begini, akan menghilangkan rasa jenuh karena menunggu kepulangan suamiku. Sabar, Kiki. Tetsuya-kun pasti pulang...

-to be continued-

Ah, akhirnya selesai juga part 7 ini... ^o^

Sorry for the wait. Aku harus mikir matang-matang dulu untuk menyelesaikan part ini... Aku tentu gak mau kalau FF ku ini jelek... -_-

Bagus, gak kisahnya? Kalau bagus, akan kulanjutkan. Jangan lupa beri komentar dan semangat agar aku bisa menyelesaikan FF ini...

Gimana dengan tokoh Riko-chan di sini? Gomen kalau OOC...

Ups, aku telah banyak bertanya. Sekian dulu, ya... :-)

Arigato...


	8. Part 8

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: Kuroko x OC

Warning: OC, OOC, Typo, kemungkinan nyerempet ke rate M (?) dsb

Summary: Fanfic pertamaku yg bercerita tentang kehidupan rumah tanggaku dengan Tetsuya-kun. Kami sudah menunggu 3 bulan kelahiran anak kami. Di sini, aku dan Tetsuya-kun segera ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa keadaan anak kami di kandunganku...

**Part 8**

Ding dong!

Suara bel pintu mengagetkanku yang baru saja habis mandi. Buru-buru aku memakai gaun bermotif bunga sebatas lutut. Setelah itu aku berdandan dan berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju pintu.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya," sahutku, lalu aku membuka pintu.

"Tadaima, Kiki-chan..." Ah, Tetsuya-kun! Akhirnya kamu pulang.

"Okaeri, Tetsuya-kun!" balasku senang. Tetsuya-kun masuk ke dalam rumah dan aku menutup pintunya.

"Kamu cepat banget pulangnya, Sayang..." kataku sembari memberinya kecupan kecil di bibir suamiku.

"Ah, ini kan musim panas. Jadi, jadwal ngajar nggak banyak," jawab Tetsuya-kun tenang. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya sambil duduk di sofa.

"Baik-baik saja, Tetsuya-kun," jawabku sambil duduk di sampingnya.

Tetsuya-kun tersenyum. Dia kelihatannya lega mendengar jawabanku. "Baguslah, kalau begitu."

Aku membalas senyumannya. Kurebahkan kepalaku ke dadanya.

"Tetsuya-kun..." desahku.

"Hm?" Tetsuya-kun menoleh.

"Entah kenapa aku nggak sabar ingin jadi ibu," kataku pelan. "Aku begitu iri dengan yang lain. Mereka sudah punya anak dan hidup bahagia seperti akhir cerita dongeng. Pengen sekali rasanya kayak mereka."

Tetsuya-kun manggut-manggut. Sepertinya dia mengerti dengan curhatku. Dia mengelus rambutku. "Sabar saja, Kiki-chan... Hidup itu tidak serba instan. Lagipula, kamu sendiri kan sudah 3 bulan hamil. Kita cuman tinggal nunggu 6 bulan lagi. Nggak bakalan lama, kok," katanya menasihatiku.

"Hmm, kamu benar." Aku mengangguk pelan. Pertanda aku setuju dengan pendapatnya.

Tetsuya-kun tersenyum manis padaku. Aku membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman yang paling indah. Kami saling bertatapan. Lama sekali hingga semburat merah muncul di tulang pipiku. Demikian juga suamiku, wajahnya jadi merah padam. Hihi... Muka datarnya itu sekarang menjadi seperti kepiting yang baru direbus.

"Tetsuya-kun, aku tak salah memilihmu menjadi suamiku. Kamu benar-benar baik dan perhatian," ucapku tersipu, memecahkan keheningan di ruang tamu. "Kamu pria terbaik di dunia..."

Tetsuya-kun jadi salting berat mendengarnya. "Ah, kamu bisa saja. Menurutku, kamulah wanita yang selama ini kucari, kamu tahu..." Dia terdiam sesaat. "Terima kasih karena kamu sudah mau menjadi istriku."

Setelah berkata begitu, Tetsuya-kun mendekatkan wajahku dan memiringkan kepala. Dia mengatupkan bibirnya yang merekah merah dan mendaratkannya tepat ke bibirku. Merasakan bibirnya itu, jantungku bergetar hebat. Ciumannya begitu lembut. Pelan-pelan, aku menutup mata. Merasakan kelembutan bibir Tetsuya-kun.

Tetsuya-kun memeluk pinggangku erat dan meneruskan ciumannya. Aku melingkarkan lenganku ke leher Tetsuya-kun. Tak selang beberapa lama, Tetsuya-kun melepaskan ciumannya dan kepala kami saling menyentuh.

"Kiki-chan..." gumamnya.

"Tetsuya-kun..." balasku berbisik lembut.

Sebelum dia mendaratkan bibirnya lagi ke bibirku, Tetsuya-kun berbisik, "Aku cinta kamu, Istriku."

Kami berciuman lagi. Tetsuya-kun mencium bibirku dari atas ke bawah secara bergantian. Aku hanya bisa menikmatinya. Hmm... Momen kehangatan ini... Rasanya aku mau terbang ke nirwana. Jendela ruang tamu menembus cahaya matahari yang mau terbenam, memandikan tubuh kami yang duduk di sofa. Benar-benar hangat... Dan romantis... Suasana di sore hari ini...

Kemudian, Tetsuya-kun menundukkan kepalanya, ingin mendaratkan bibirnya ke leherku yang putih dan jenjang. Tapi, aku mendorong pelan bahu Tetsuya-kun, menghentikan aksinya itu.

"Tetsuya-kun..." ucapku pelan.

"Ada apa, Kiki-chan?" tanya Tetsuya-kun.

"Ini sudah jam berapa sekarang? Katanya mau ke dokter?" sahutku. "Aku ingin tahu kondisi anakku sekarang bagaimana..."

Tetsuya-kun terkejut. Namun, dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Dia melihat jam yang bertengger di dinding ruang tamu. Tak lama, dia menatapku lagi.

"Udah jam 5 sore," jawabnya sambil bangkit berdiri. "Kiki-chan, kamu siap-siap, ya. Aku mau mandi dulu," sambungnya. Lalu, berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi.

"Iya, Tetsuya-kun..." kataku pelan. Ah, entah kenapa mukaku masih merona karena adegan romantis dan 'agak gila' itu yang dilakukan Tetsuya-kun padaku. Huffft... Andai saja itu terulangi lagi pada saat masa bulan maduku dulu...

* * *

Di rumah sakit Hoshino...

Aku dan Tetsuya-kun duduk mengantri di ruang tunggu. Kami menunggu giliran untuk periksa ke dokter. Lama banget menunggunya karena banyak pasien yang datang. Aku meregangkan tangan, melepaskan rasa pegal di tubuhku. Kemudian, kutatap Tetsuya-kun yang duduk di sampingku yang sedang membaca sebuah buku.

Hmm... Mungkin sebaiknya aku tak akan mengganggu kesibukannya membaca. Lebih baik aku duduk diam menunggu. Menunggu panggilan dari resepsionis untuk mendapat giliran memeriksakan diri ke dokter spesialis kandungan.

"Huffft..." Tetsuya-kun menghela napas. Dia menutup bukunya.

Aku menoleh. "Tetsuya-kun? Sudah selesai baca bukunya?" tanyaku.

"Hn..." Tetsuya-kun mengangguk. "Masih lama lagi, ya?"

"Kayaknya sebentar lagi..." jawabku pelan. "Kita kan dapat nomor 34. Kalau tak salah, tadi ada pasien nomor 32 sudah dipanggil. 2 nomor lagi giliran kita," sambungku.

"Begitu, ya..." Tetsuya-kun manggut-manggut. "Kupikir kita sudah lama nunggu di sini."

"Ini sudah jam berapa sekarang?"

Tetsuya-kun melihat arloji di tangannya. "Sudah jam 6..."

"Wah, tak terasa sudah 1 jam,ya."

"Miyako Takishima. Nomor 33," suara resepsionis menyebut nama pasien beserta nomornya.

Seorang wanita separuh baya segera bangkit dari duduknya yang di samping Tetsuya-kun dan berjalan menemui resepsionis tersebut. Tetsuya-kun menggeser tempat duduknya sehingga tempat duduknya kembali lega.

Sebentar lagi giliranku, kataku gugup di dalam hatiku. Duh, aku jadi merinding. Rasanya aku seperti sedang mau dipanggil untuk masuk ke panggung saja. Aku menggenggam erat tangan Tetsuya-kun.

Merasakan tangannya digenggam erat olehku, Tetsuya-kun menoleh dan menatapku datar. "Kiki-chan? Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, memperhatikanku heran.

"Tetsuya-kun... Aku gugup..." bisikku pelan padanya.

"Tenanglah, tenanglah. Biasa saja," katanya pelan.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Ah, entah kenapa kalau Tetsuya-kun ngomong begitu aku menjadi tenang. Tetsuya-kun selalu ngomong pendek, tapi sangat menyejukkan. Bagaikan air terjun yang menyiram kalbuku. Kusandar bahunya Tetsuya-kun yang bidang. Sekarang giliran kita, pikirku.

Tak lama, terdengar panggilan dari resepsionis. "Rizuki Kuroko. Nomor 34."

"Kiki-chan, ini giliran kita," sahut Tetsuya-kun sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Ah, iya..." Aku meraih tangannya dan berdiri dengan hati-hati. Lalu, aku dan Tetsuya-kun pergi menemui resepsionis.

"Kamu sendirian?" tanya resepsionis itu.

"Nggak, ada suamiku di sini," ujarku sambil menunjuk Tetsuya-kun.

Resepsionis itu menoleh. "Oh!" Dia terbelalak ketika melihat Tetsuya-kun di depannya. "Sumimasen..." katanya.

"Tak apa-apa," Tetsuya-kun tersenyum tipis. Dia menatap resepsionis itu dengan tatapan datar sedatar tripleks seperti biasa.

"Etto... Kamu suaminya, Kuroko-san?" tanya resepsionis itu.

Tetsuya-kun mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Suster." Resepsionis itu memanggil seorang suster yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Iya?" Suster itu menoleh.

"Antarkan pasangan ini ke dokter Miyamoto," perintahnya.

"Baik." Kemudian, dia keluar dari counter dan menemuiku dan suamiku. "Ayo, kalian. Ikut aku..." katanya sambil berjalan membelakangi kami. Kami mengikutinya.

Aku berusaha menahan tawaku ketika mengingat kejadian tadi. Tetsuya-kun selalu saja tak diketahui keberadaannya oleh semua orang yang di sekitarnya. Begitulah dia. Tetsuya-kun tetaplah Tetsuya-kun. Seandainya aku tak melihatnya, tapi aku bisa merasakannya (meskipun aku kaget kalau menemuiku secara tiba-tiba).

Akhirnya, sampailah kami di ruang dokter ahli kandungan, Miyamoto-sensei. Dokter itu wanita. Dia menyambutku dan Tetsuya-kun dengan ramah. Oh, ya. 3 bulan yang lalu, beliau yang memeriksakan kandunganku. Makanya, aku mendatangi rumah sakit ini. Di sinilah Miyamoto-sensei bekerja.

"Selamat datang, Tuan dan Nyonya Kuroko. Silakan duduk..." Dia mempersilakan duduk di depannya.

"Arigato gozaimasu," aku dan Tetsuya-kun duduk di kursi di depan Dokter Miyamoto.

"Sekarang ini Anda sudah hamil 3 bulan, ya?" tanya Miyamoto-sensei padaku.

"Iya, Bu Dokter." Aku mengangguk.

"Hmm, begitu ya. Boleh saya periksa? Silakan berbaring. Biar kita cek di USG," katanya seraya mempersilakanku berbaring di sebuah tempat tidur yang tersedia.

Aku bangkit dari duduk dan berbaring di tempat tidur. Tetsuya-kun mendampingiku. Dia berdiri di sampingku yang sedang terbaring. Dokter Miyamoto segera mempersiapkan alat USG-nya. Setelah itu, dia memasang sesuatu yang seperti selang di perutku.

"Baiklah, ini dia." Dokter Miyamoto menghidupkan USG-nya. Di situ terlihat gambar sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti kacang yang memanjang. Itulah janin yang ada di rahimku. Oh! Itu anakku. Lucu sekali walaupun nggak terlalu jelas.

"Tetsuya-kun, itu... Anak kita," bisikku pada Tetsuya-kun.

"Iya. Aku melihatnya," balasnya

"Hmm... Sepertinya, bayi Anda baik-baik saja. Nggak ada kelainan. Detak jantungnya normal. Yah, pokoknya mulut dan hidungnya terlihat. Bagian lengan dan tungkainya mulai tumbuh. Dia sudah mulai bergerak-gerak," jelas Dokter Miyamoto. "Dengan kata lain, bayi Anda tumbuh dengan normal."

Aku dan Tetsuya-kun menghela napas lega. "Youkatta..."

"Dokter, kalau boleh tahu, apa jenis kelaminnya?" tanya Tetsuya-kun.

"Tunggu sebentar." Dia memeriksa USG lagi. "Jenis kelaminnya... Laki-laki."

Biji mata Tetsuya-kun membulat seperti kelereng. Dia tak percaya mendengarnya. Perlahan-lahan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum bahagia. "Akhirnya, kita dapat putra!" katanya senang.

"Benarkah itu? Anak kita laki-laki?" Aku juga tak menyangka kalau aku akan segera memiliki putra. Tapi, entah kenapa aku kecewa. Di hatiku berharap punya anak perempuan. Namun, aku bersyukur dengan apa yang ada. Karena ini semua kehendak Tuhan.

Dokter Miyamoto tersenyum. "Iya, Kuroko-san. Bayi Anda laki-laki."

Bibirku menyunggingkan senyum. Senyum yang belum pernah kulakukan ini tersenyum bahagia sekaligus terharu. Tanpa kusadari, air mataku mengalir dari pelupuk mataku. Aku akan memiliki putra, Tetsuya-kun, batinku. Akan kujaga dia setiap hari. Dari kandunganku sampai dia lahir ke dunia, akan kujaga dan kulindungi dia! Aku janji. Aku akan selalu menjagamu, anakku...

* * *

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, aku dan Tetsuya-kun pulang ke rumah. Kami beristirahat makan malam. Seusai makan, kami duduk berduaan di sofa untuk berbincang-bincang soal bayi kami.

"Kiki-chan, anak kita laki-laki. Senang sekali rasanya," kata Tetsuya-kun. Wajah polosnya kini berubah menjadi rasa bahagia yang amat sangat. "Ingin sekali dia kuajarkan basket sekaligus bermain bersama dengannya," lanjutnya.

Aku cekikikan. "Ah, bisa saja, Tetsuya-kun," kataku sambil mendorong bahunya pelan. "Kamu lebih hebat daripada anak kita."

Tetsuya-kun menggeleng. "Nggak. Mungkin anakku yang lebih baik daripada aku." Dia tersenyum.

Aku juga ikut tersenyum. Lalu, aku memikirkan bagaimana rasanya seandainya kalau punya anak. Mengajarinya berbicara, memanggilnya 'Ayah-Ibu', mengajarinya berdiri, bermain bersama, memberinya makanan dan susu, dan... Ah, pokoknya semua hal yang kulakukan kalau aku menjadi ibu.

"Kiki-chan?" Suara Tetsuya-kun seolah memanggilku dari 'alamnya' yang lain. Aku menoleh.

"Iya?" Aku menatapnya.

"Kamu melamun?" tanyanya.

"Nggak, kok." Aku mengelak. "Aku cuma..."

"Memikirkan jadi ibu, ya?" Ups, sepertinya dia tahu aku mikirin apa tadi.

"Eh, kamu kok bisa tahu?" sahutku heran. Jangan-jangan suamiku punya indra keenam.

Tetsuya-kun tertawa geli, namun dia berusaha menahannya. Akhirnya, dia tak bisa lagi menahannya. "Hmmph. Hihihi..." Bahunya bergerak naik-turun. "Hehehe..."

Aku hanya bisa melongo. Tak lama, aku juga ikut tertawa. Pffft. Aku belum pernah melihatnya tertawa geli seperti itu.

"Hmm... Kiki-chan."

"Apa, Tetsu-kun?" Aku berhenti tertawa.

"Kiki-chan, sesuai janjiku yang dulu, aku akan menjagamu dan anak kita. Aku takkan pernah berhenti memperhatikanmu," kata Tetsuya-kun pelan. "Kalau kamu ada apa-apa, bilang saja padaku."

Aku tersenyum manis mendengarnya. Itu adalah kalimat paling romantis yang pernah kudengar. "Arigato, Sayang," jawabku seraya memeluknya. Tetsuya-kun membalas pelukanku. Tak lama kemudian, Tetsuya-kun melepas pelukanku.

"Baiklah, Kiki-chan. Ini sudah malam. Ayo, kita tidur..." ajak Tetsuya-kun,mengecup keningku.

"OK." Kemudian, Tetsuya-kun dan aku pergi ke kamar untuk tidur. Aku berharap esok hari akan cerah. Ya, masa depan yang cerah dan diwarnai dengan kebahagiaan dan cinta.

-to be continued-

Gimana critanya? Kalau bagus, akan kulanjutkan...

Maaf, ada adegan yang tak boleh ditiru. Hehe... Tapi, kuusahakan nggak ada scene 'orang dewasa' di sini... (Argh! I'm really stupid) :v

Alright, aku mau menyelesaikan Part 9. Mohon doanya, ya! ^o^ /

Thank you so much and see you next part...


	9. Part 9

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: Kuroko x OC

Warning: OC, OOC, Typo dsb

Summary: Fanfic pertamaku yang bercerita tentang kehidupan rumah tanggaku dengan Tetsuya-kun. Di part sebelumnya, aku mengetahui kalau bayiku laki-laki. Aku akan berputra dan menjadi seorang ibu untuknya. Di sini diceritakan tentang gimana keseharianku bersama Tetsuya-kun pasca kehamilanku 3 bulan ini. Check it out, OK? Hehe... *blush*

**Part 9**

Hari Minggu...

Aku duduk di halaman belakang, menikmati semilir angin pagi yang menerpa wajahku. Aku mengelus perutku yang besar. Lalu, aku berbisik perlahan, "Anakku, Mama akan menunggu kelahiranmu. Akan selalu kujaga kamu sampai kamu hadir ke kehidupan Mama. Setelah itu, Mama akan merawatmu hingga besar."

"Papa juga akan melindungimu dan mamamu. Kutunggu kelahiranmu..." kata seseorang yang tahu-tahu sudah ada di sampingku. Aku menoleh.

"Eh, Tetsuya-kun..." Aku hampir saja terlonjak saking kagetnya karena suamiku duduk di sampingku. Waktu itu aku di sini sendirian. "Kamu mengagetkanku saja." Aku mencibir kesal.

"Sumimasen, Kiki-chan. Aku sudah duduk di sini dari tadi. Kamunya saja yang nggak nyadar," kata Tetsuya-kun membela diri. Huh! Dasar Tetsuya-kun. Hobi banget ngagetin orang. Kenapa nggak nyamperin aja, kek.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu belum sarapan?" tanya Tetsuya-kun.

"Eh, ng... Belum," jawabku menggeleng.

"Sarapan dulu," ujarnya singkat dan datar.

"Ah, baiklah. Akan kubuat _sandwich_ di dapur..."

"Tunggu. Biarkan aku yang membuatnya, Kiki-chan. Kamu di sini saja." Tetsuya-kun mencegahku yang mau bangkit dari dudukku. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan wajah penuh keheranan.

"Eh? Apa nggak apa-apa, Tetsuya-kun?" tanyaku.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok. Sekalian aku membuatkannya untukmu," jawabnya sembari menyunggingkan senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

"Ah, baiklah, kalau kamu nggak keberatan," tuturku, lalu kembali duduk. Tetsuya-kun segera bergegas masuk ke dapur.

50 menit kemudian...

"Ah, enak banget, Tetsuya-kun!" seruku senang setelah melahap _sandwich_. Hmm... Rasanya aku mau lagi. Untunglah, Tetsuya-kun membuatnya cukup banyak.

"Enak, ya?" Tetsuya-kun tersenyum kecil. Kemudian, dia mengambil sepotong sandwich di piring dan melahapnya.

Kami sarapan di halaman belakang. Itu memang sudah keputusan kami makan di sini. Soalnya, makan di ruang makan sudah biasa.

"Tetsuya-kun, pemandangan yang indah..." gumamku pelan seraya menatap langit biru yang cerah, persis seperti warna rambutnya Tetsuya-kun. Sekumpulan awan kecil melintas di langit itu.

"Hn..." Tetsuya-kun mengangguk seraya melahap _sandwich_. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum manis padanya. Kemudian, aku kembali memandang langit.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sentuhan tangan di perutku dari seseorang. Aku menoleh. Rupanya, itu Tetsuya-kun yang berjongkok menghampiriku yang masih duduk di situ. Dia lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke perutku.

"Kiki-chan... Aku bisa mendengarnya. Dia menendang perutmu," bisiknya perlahan. Aku cekikikan menahan geli karena helaian rambut Tetsuya-kun menggelitik perutku. "Sepertinya dia ingin menemuimu," jawabku.

"Benarkah? Aku sepertinya sudah tak sabar untuk menunggu kelahiran putraku..." ucapnya pelan.

Aku membelai rambutnya yang warnanya senada dengan langit pagi itu. Aku menatapnya lembut dan penuh kasih. "Aku juga begitu, Tetsu-kun. Aku penasaran, apakah dia mirip sepertimu? Hmm... Aku pikir kamu tampan. Pasti anak kita juga tampan. Hehe..." kataku cekikikan.

Tetsuya-kun malah tersipu malu, tapi dia masih memasang wajah datarnya. Dia berpaling ke arah lain. "Bisa saja kamu ini..."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Ehm, entah kenapa aku jadi berpikir kalau Tetsuya-kun sudah jarang main basket karena kesibukannya sebagai guru TK. Padahal aku sangat merindukan saat dia memainkan permainan itu. Sejak aku satu SMA dengannya, aku mengagumi permainannya saat pertandingan Interhigh maupun Winter Cup. Kalau aku tak sibuk, aku selalu menontonnya saat dia bertanding bersama tim Seirin, sekolah tempat aku belajar di sana. Aku tak peduli timnya menang atau kalah, yang pasti Tetsuya-kun adalah pemain basket terbaik meskipun tak sekuat Taiga-san.

"Tetsuya-kun, entah kenapa aku..." Tiba-tiba kalimat itu keluar dari mulutku. Tetsuya-kun menoleh dan menatapku datar seperti biasanya.

"Aku sangat merindukan saat-saat itu... Sudah lama aku tak melihatmu bermain basket lagi. Padahal dulu aku menyukai gayamu saat memainkan bola basket di pertandingan," sambungku. "Oh, ya. Aku ingat setelah kita menikah, kita bermain basket bersama meskipun aku tak sejago dirimu. Tak hanya kita berdua, teman-temanmu juga ikut bermain bersama kita."

Tetsuya-kun yang mendengar perkataanku hanya bisa manggut-manggut. "Kamu benar," katanya. Lalu dia kembali duduk di sampingku dan menghela napas berat. "Aku juga merindukannya. Tapi, yah karena kesibukan, aku jadi jarang bermain basket. Padahal aku sampai sekarang masih menyukainya dan ingin memainkannya lagi..."

Tetsuya-kun terdiam selama beberapa saat, menunggu kata-kata yang tepat. Aku hanya bisa menunggu apa lagi yang dia bicarakan padaku. "Karena basket, hidupku berubah. Aku punya banyak teman, saingan dan orang-orang yang mendukungku, termasuk kamu. Kamulah yang selalu menyemangatiku saat aku lengah, menghiburku ketika aku kalah dalam pertandingan dan mampu membuatku tersenyum saat aku sedih. Karena itulah, aku..."

"Apa, Tetsuya-kun?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku merasa kamu yang pantas jadi pendamping hidupku, Kiki-chan. Aku tak salah memilihmu jadi istriku," jawabnya.

Deg!

Jantungku berdetak hebat. Mukaku merona merah karena tak menyangka ucapan Tetsuya-kun yang terakhir. Ukh! Romantis banget kata-katanya sampai aku mau pingsan. Tapi, aku berusaha untuk tidak pingsan karena kalau nggak begitu, Tetsuya-kun pasti kaget dikira ada apa-apa.

"A, Arigato, Tetsu-kun. Aku mencintaimu..." gumamku.

"Aku juga," balas Tetsuya-kun sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia lalu merangkul leherku. Aku merebahkan kepalaku ke dadanya.

"Kiki-chan..."

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kita pergi ke lapangan basket setelah ini? Tapi berdua saja..." ujar Tetsuya-kun.

Ke lapangan basket berdua bersama Tetsuya-kun? Kedengarannya sih asyik juga. "Baiklah, dengan senang hati. Tapi gomen ne, aku nggak bisa main basket bersamamu," jawabku menyesal.

"Daijoubu, Kiki-chan. Kita akan bermain bersama lain kali," kata Tetsuya-kun berusaha menghiburku.

"Arigato, Tetsuya-kun," ucapku senang tak terkira. Hmm... Sudah lama aku nggak melihat suamiku yang dulunya seorang pemain basket bermain bola basket lagi! Akan kuberi hadiah _vanilla shake_ untuknya. Hihihi...

* * *

Di lapangan basket...

Brakk!

Suara ring basket menggetarkan telinga dan bola kembali membentur tanah. Tetsuya-kun menangkapnya dan men-_dribble _bola tersebut. Tak lama, dia men-_shoot _bola ke ring. Namun, bola itu kembali membentur ring dan jatuh ke tanah. Tetsuya-kun mengambilnya dan men-_dribble_ bola itu sambil berlari ke sana-sini.

Aku duduk di samping lapangan sambil memperhatikan suamiku yang bermain basket sendirian. Well, permainannya masih seperti dulu. Aku hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum manis melihatnya bermain basket sendiri. Ingin sekali rasanya bermain 1 on 1 dengannya, tapi karena kehamilanku aku berusaha untuk menahan keinginanku untuk ikut bermain. Namun yah sudahlah, melihat Tetsuya-kun main basket saja sudah senang. Aku lalu mengambil _strawberry shake_ yang sudah Tetsuya-kun beli sebelum pergi ke lapangan dan menyedotnya.

"Menyenangkan..." kata Tetsuya-kun singkat seraya berjalan menuju bangku tempat aku duduk di situ. Kemudian dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke bangku dan menyambar _vanilla shake_ kesukaannya di sampingnya.

"Apa kamu nggak merasa capek, Tetsuya-kun?" tanyaku setelah menyedot minumanku.

"Sedikit," jawab Tetsuya-kun kalem, lalu dia menyedot _vanilla shake_-nya.

Aku hanya bisa meninju pelan lengannya yang lumayan kekar. Tinju sayang pastinya dong, hehe... "Mau kupijit?"

"Nggak usah, Kiki-chan." Tetsuya-kun menggeleng.

"Ya, sudah deh kalau begitu." Lalu aku melanjutkan, "Apa nggak apa-apa berdua saja di sini? Hmm... Setidaknya kamu bisa ajak teman-teman kita bermain basket bersama-sama, biar rame saja gitu."

Tetsuya-kun menyedot _vanilla shake_-nya lagi. "Takutnya malah mengganggu mereka yang lagi _weekend_ untuk bersantai bersama keluarga mereka," jawabnya datar.

Aku menepuk bahunya. "Yah, maksudku, kapan-kapan saja kamu ngajak mereka. Mereka sepertinya juga rindu akan bermain basket bersamamu, termasuk Taiga-san," kataku enteng.

"Hmm... Hari ini sepertinya Kagami-kun sedang liburan ke Amerika kali ini. Besok katanya mau pulang," ucap Tetsuya-kun. "Aku sudah nelpon dia tadi pagi."

"Hmm... Aku mengerti. Mungkin Minggu besoknya lagi dia bisa kamu ajak."

Tetsuya-kun hanya bisa tersenyum disertai anggukan kepala. Dia lalu menyeruput minuman favoritnya itu.

Aku menyedot _strawberry shake_-ku sambil menerawang jauh. Aku masih saja memikirkan tentang kehamilanku yang sudah kujalani 3 bulan ini. 6 bulan lagi aku akan punya putra. 6 bulan... Hmm... Ada orang bijak yang mengatakan kalau 365 hari itu sangat lama waktunya, tapi tanpa kamu sadari waktu terus berjalan cepat hingga kamu kembali ke 365 hari lagi. Kuakui tentang perkataan orang bijak itu. Kurasa ada benarnya juga. Tak terasa 3 bulan sudah kujalani dan kandunganku semakin membesar. 6 bulan ke depan seiring berjalannya waktu, kandunganku terus tumbuh dan di bulan ke-9 aku membawa putraku ke dunia dengan segenap tenaga yang kupunya.

Kesimpulannya, waktu akan terus berjalan kalau kita terus bersabar. Jadi tak ada kata untuk mengeluh. Pokoknya aku tetap menjaga kesehatanku agar bayiku yang kutunggu-tunggu akan lahir dengan fisik sehat. Semoga...

"Kiki-chan?"

Lamunanku buyar ketika suamiku menyebut namaku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Eh? Apa _vanilla shake_-mu sudah habis?" tanyaku gelagapan.

Tetsuya-kun hanya menatapku datar tapi tak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan _shake_-nya. Kelihatannya minumannya sudah habis tanpa sisa sedikitpun. Aku cuma bisa _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

"Gomen, aku tak menyadarinya..." ucapku sambil menunduk malu. Astaga! Aku merenung lama sekali sehingga Tetsuya-kun berusaha menyadarkanku dari 'alam khayalanku'.

Anehnya, Tetsuya-kun hanya bisa tersenyum. Dia lalu mengangkat daguku hingga mataku bertemu dengan matanya.

"Te, Tetsuya-kun?" Aku menyebut namanya perlahan.

"Kamu masih saja suka melamun, ya," kata Tetsuya-kun pelan. "Untung saja aku menyadarkanmu, kalau tidak kamu pasti sudah kerasukan."

Aku cuma bisa manyun. Cemberut mendengar sindiran itu. "Uh, aku nggak tahu mau ngapain lagi, Tetsuya-kun. Aku hanya bisa duduk diam di sini sambil minum _strawberry shake_-ku. Mau main denganmu, aku lagi hamil," kataku agak kesal.

Tetsuya-kun tak berkata sepatah kata pun. Dia hanya menanggapi rasa kesalku saja. Akhirnya, suasana kembali hening. Lapangan basket itu begitu sepi. Tak ada orang di sana. Hanya aku dan suamiku yang duduk di bangku samping lapangan. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi memainkan rambut kami.

"Ng, Tetsuya-kun..."

"Ya?"

"Aku akan menjaga anak kita. Semoga anak kita lahir ke dunia dengan sehat dan dia akan menjadi pelengkap keluarga kita, Tetsuya-kun..." ucapku lembut sambil menyentuh kedua pipi Tetsuya-kun. "Ini semua kulakukan demi kebahagiaanmu. Sebagai istri yang baik, aku harus membuat suamiku bahagia selamanya."

Tetsuya-kun tersenyum mendengar perkataanku. "Arigato, Kiki-chan."

Tanpa ragu aku mengecup bibirnya. Rasa vanilla yang tersisa di mulutnya mulai terasa di bibirku. Tetsuya-kun membalas ciumanku. Manis dan lembut dicampur menjadi satu. Debaran jantung mulai terasa di dada.

Namun, aku tak terlalu bersemangat melanjutkan ciuman itu karena aku sadar kalau aku masih berada di luar rumah. Makanya, aku segera melepas ciumanku dari bibirnya.

"Sumimasen, Tetsuya-kun. Itu hanya tanda cintaku padamu..." kataku pelan disertai wajahku yang memerah senada dengan langit yang mulai menunjukkan kalau hari sudah sore. Aku lalu menutup mukaku dengan tangan saking malunya.

Tetsuya-kun hanya bisa memalingkan muka. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang juga memerah. "Daijoubu..." ujarnya singkat dan datar.

Suasana di lapangan basket sore itu mulai hening lagi. Tak ada suara sedikitpun. Hanya suara desir angin sore yang bertiup pelan. Tetsuya-kun lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil bola basket yang masih ada di tengah lapangan.

"Ehm... Ayo, kita pulang, Kiki-chan. Sudah mau sore..." ajaknya sambil mengulurkan tangannya, membantuku berdiri.

Aku melepas tanganku dari wajahku dan menatap uluran tangannya. Kemudian, aku memandangi wajahnya yang tersenyum lembut padaku. Aku tersenyum sumringah dan meraih tangannya untuk berdiri. Kami berdua meninggalkan lapangan basket sambil bergandengan.

"Tetsuya-kun, kalau kamu punya waktu senggang, ke sini lagi dong!" pintaku ceria.

"Iya..." Tetsuya-kun mengangguk-angguk.

"Oh, aku mau lagi _strawberry shake_-nya. Nanti sebelum kita pulang, beli _shake_ lagi,ya."

"Ide bagus..." kata Tetsuya-kun setuju. "Aku juga mau nambah _vanilla shake_-nya."

-to be continued-

Part 9 rilis! Horeeee... \ :v /

Sorry for waiting a long time. Soalnya aku sempet bingung bikin cerita ini kayak mana selanjutnya... Tapi, youkatta aku berhasil menwujudkannya walaupun tak seperti yang kuharapkan. Tapi itulah kemampuanku...

Apakah kalian menikmati ceritanya? I hope so... :3

Kalau kalian menikmatinya, akan kulanjutkan. Mohon dukungan dari kalian... Tapi, jangan FLAME, OK?

See you next part, minna-san... ^o^ /


	10. Part 10

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: Kuroko x OC

Warning: OC, OOC, Typo, dsb

Summary: Fanfic pertamaku yang berkisah tentang aku, Rizuki dan Tetsuya-kun yang menikah setahun lalu. Kami hanya tinggal menunggui bayi laki-laki kami yang usia kandungannya sekarang sudah mencapai 6 bulan. Horee! \ ^o^ /

Kalian pasti penasaran gimana kelanjutannya? Baca saja! ;)

**Part 10**

Hari berganti hari. Minggu berganti minggu. Tak terasa, tiga bulan sudah terlewati.

Angin musim gugur bertiup lembut, mengibaskan rambut panjangku yang tergerai. Daun-daun di pohon halaman rumahku mulai menguning. Beberapa di antaranya sudah jatuh ke permukaan tanah. Mataku menerawang jauh ke langit biru, dipenuhi dengan awan-awan putih yang melewatinya.

Aku duduk di samping pintu geser yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dengan halaman sambil mengelus kandunganku yang sudah membesar. Sejak menginjak bulan keenam ini, aku sudah merasakan bayi di dalam kandunganku mulai bergerak aktif. Tentu saja aku dan suamiku senang sekali. Seminggu yang lalu, Dokter Miyamoto memberitahukan kami kalau bayiku ini tumbuh sehat dan tidak mengalami penyakit apapun. Aku begitu bersyukur pada Tuhan karena Dia telah melindungi buah cintaku dengan Tetsuya-kun.

Meskipun bayiku dinyatakan sehat, aku akan selalu tetap menjaganya dan melindunginya. Ini kulakukan demi kebahagiaan Tetsuya-kun yang sangat menantikan putraku lahir. Akan kutunggu kelahiranmu, anakku... Sesuai dengan janjiku, aku akan menjagamu dengan sabar dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kiki-chan?"

Ada suara yang memanggilku. Aku terenyak dan menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Tetsu-kun?" Ternyata itu suamiku yang sedang menurunkan Nigou, anjingnya dari gendongannya. Dia berjalan menghampiriku.

"Sedang apa kamu di situ sendirian?" tanya Tetsuya-kun datar seperti biasa.

"Nggak ada..." Aku hanya tersenyum. Lalu kembali memandang langit. "Kamu tahu? Aku hanya sedang menantikan kelahiran putra kita."

"Sou desuka?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku juga menantikannya," kata Tetsuya-kun. "Aku sudah tak sabar ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi ayah."

"Aku juga begitu. Ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya ingin menjadi ibu untuk anakku," ujarku.

"Oh, ternyata pemikiran kita sama."

Kami berdua tertawa bersama. Hehe... Tak kusangka kalau pikiranku sama dengannya. Ah, kita berdua pasangan muda yang sama-sama menantikan kelahiran anak. Setelah aku berhenti tertawa, aku menatap Tetsuya-kun.

"Aku benar-benar menikmatinya, Tetsuya-kun," kataku.

"Hm? Menikmati apa?" tanya Tetsuya-kun, penasaran.

"Menikmati masa-masa kehamilanku. Ini menyenangkan sekali meskipun aku juga merasakan masa-masa sulit saat hamil di bulan pertama," jawabku. "Tak hanya itu, aku juga menikmati kebersamaan ini denganmu."

Tetsuya-kun yang mendengar kata-kataku hanya tersenyum kecil. "Aku senang mendengarnya, Kiki-chan. Aku harap kebersamaan kita berdua selalu ada selamanya..."

"Hingga akhir waktu, Tetsuya-kun. Aku akan selalu bersamamu." Aku menyambung perkataan Tetsuya-kun.

"Hn..." Tetsuya-kun mengangguk setuju. Lalu tanpa ragu, dia mengatupkan bibir dan mencium bibirku lembut. Aku membalasnya. Kupejamkan mataku, menikmati ciuman dari Tetsuya-kun. Kemudian Tetsuya-kun mencium bibir bawah dan atasku perlahan secara bergantian. Sentuhan bibir manisnya... Membuatku seakan-akan melayang ke udara.

Tak lama kemudian, Tetsuya-kun menghentikan ciumannya dan tersenyum padaku. Aku juga ikut tersenyum. Semburat merah muncul di wajahku dan jantungku terpompa keras. Pertanda kalau getaran cintaku begitu terasa.

Sungguh... Aku masih mencintai Tetsuya-kun...

"Ano... Tetsuya-kun, kamu kan tampan. Pasti anak kita juga tampan rupawan sepertimu," kataku menggodanya sambil memegang pipi sebelah kanan Tetsuya-kun. Muka Tetsuya-kun memerah menahan malu meskipun sudah memasang wajah datarnya.

"Ehm... Kamu ini. Aku kan jadi malu..." Tetsuya-kun menepis tanganku. Lalu dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hehe..." Aku cekikikan melihat tingkahnya. Tetsuya-kun kalau digodain memang seperti itu. Lucu deh kalau kayak begitu.

"Kiki-chan..."

"Ya?"

"Ehm... Aku mau mengajakmu ke toko buku. Apa kamu mau ikut?" tanya Tetsuya-kun.

Toko buku? Wah, tentu saja aku mau! Jadi pengen beli buku-buku bagus di sana. Apalagi kalau bersama Tetsuya-kun. Kami berdua sama-sama punya hobi membaca buku. Hehe... Asyik!

"Aku mau, Tetsu-kun. Tapi, kita makan siang dulu, ya! Akan kugoreng ikan tuna dan memasak sup dulu," sahutku sambil bangkit untuk berdiri dan melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke ruang makan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberi makan Nigou dan kucingmu."

"OK," balasku sambil tersenyum. Nanti setelah makan, aku akan pergi ke toko buku bersama suamiku. Aduh, jadi seperti mau kencan saat masa pacaran dulu...

* * *

Di toko buku...

Rak-rak buku berjejer rapi memenuhi ruangan. Di setiap rak berisi buku-buku yang banyak macamnya, seperti ensiklopedia, novel, _manga _dan lain-lain. Karena ini hari Minggu, toko buku ini ramai dikunjungi.

Aku dan Tetsuya-kun berjalan menelusuri setiap rak buku yang kami lewati. Kami berdua sibuk mencari beberapa buku yang kami inginkan. Ketika aku menemukan rak buku berisi beberapa _manga_, aku langsung menghampiri dengan hati-hati karena kandunganku.

"Manga ini... Hmm... Aku belum punya," gumamku sambil mengambil _manga_ shoujo terbaru. "Wah, sampulnya bagus. Gambarnya juga menarik. Kubaca nanti, ah!"

Apalagi _manga_ yang belum kupunya? Hmm... pikirku. Mataku menyapu seluruh isi rak buku itu perlahan agar tak ada satupun yang terlewat.

Ketemu! Aku menemukan salah satu _manga_ favoritku yang sekarang sudah jilid 5! Kyaa... Akhirnya manga yang sangat kusukai itu akhirnya terbit! Buru-buru aku mengambilnya.

"Aku penasaran gimana kisah Tsutomu-kun dengan Rie-chan. Apakah mereka saling menyukai? Duh, aku sudah tak sabar ingin membacanya!" gumamku keras-keras saking senangnya. "OK, aku beli yang ini!"

Puk!

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada seseorang menyentuh pundakku. Spontan saja aku kaget, takut kalau yang orang yang menyentuhku itu orang yang tak kukenal. Tubuhku gemetaran. Wajahku seketika pucat pasi karena ketakutan. Pelan-pelan aku menoleh ke arah orang yang menyentuhku dan...

"Kyaaa!"

"Kiki-chan, ini aku!" sahut orang itu, berusaha menenangkanku yang sedang panik. Suara orang itu kedengarannya sangat familier. Jangan-jangan...

"Te, Tetsuya-kun?" Ternyata orang itu adalah suamiku sendiri, Tetsuya-kun, yang sedang menatapku datar sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya tanda diam.

"Ssst... Jangan ribut. Lihat, semua orang memperhatikanmu," bisiknya sambil menunjuk semua orang yang berada di sekeliling kami sedang memperhatikan kami. Melihat semua orang di sekelilingku yang ikut menatapku, aku jadi menunduk malu.

"Sumimasen..." gumamku pelan. Tak lama, aku menatap Tetsuya-kun kesal. "Uhh, yang bikin aku kaget begini kan kamu, Tetsuya-kun! Kamu jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu! Bisa nggak muncul lebih normal lagi?" sahutku geregetan sambil memukul-mukul dada bidang Tetsuya-kun.

"Sudah, sudah... Kiki-chan, aku minta maaf. Tapi tolong berhenti memukulku," katanya masih memasang wajah tripleknya.

"Huh!" Aku menghentikan aksi memukulnya, lalu aku melengos kesal karena tadi. Aku menggembungkan pipiku dan melipat tanganku di depan dada. "Karena kamu mempermalukanku di sini, aku takkan memaafkanmu..." tuturku.

"Kiki-chan..."

Aku menatap Tetsuya-kun sedikit. Melalui sudut mataku, Tetsuya-kun masih berdiri di hadapanku sembari menatapku sedih. Mukanya begitu memelas seperti anak kecil. Melihat dia seperti itu, aku tak tega melihatnya. Perlahan-lahan hatiku luluh.

"Kamu benar-benar tak memaafkanku karena kejadian tadi, ya?" tanyanya sedih. "Tak apa. Aku tahu kalau aku-"

Cup! Aku mengecup pipi Tetsuya-kun sekilas. Tetsuya-kun spontan kaget. Matanya terbelalak dan pipinya merona merah. Dia menyentuh sebelah pipinya yang kukecup tadi dan menatapku heran. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya seraya tersenyum manis.

"Aku bercanda, Tetsuya-kun. Aku memaafkanmu, kok," kataku lembut.

Tetsuya-kun menghela napas lega setelah mendengar jawabanku. "Syukurlah..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumannya, lalu sekilas aku melihat sesuatu yang dipegang di tangan Tetsuya-kun.

"Ehm, Tetsuya-kun... Apa itu yang kamu pegang? Buku kah?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk sebuah buku yang dipegangnya.

"Oh, ini?" sahut Tetsuya-kun sambil menunjukkan bukunya. Aku mengangguk dan memperhatikan sampul buku itu. Di situ judulnya, "Cara Mempertahankan Keutuhan dan Kebahagiaan Keluarga".

"Hmmph... Hihihi..." Aku menahan tawa setelah melihat sampul buku panduan itu. Entah kenapa dari judulnya saja, buku ini dianggap lucu bagiku.

"Lho, Kiki-chan? Kenapa kamu tertawa?" tanya Tetsuya-kun heran melihat tingkahku. Aku tak menjawab, malah semakin berusaha menahan tawaku yang mau meledak.

"Hehe... Nggak apa-apa, Tetsuya-kun... Hihi..." jawabku akhirnya sambil mengusap air mataku karena menahan tawa. "Kamu lucu..."

Mata Tetsuya-kun melebar. "Hah?"

"Ehm, hihi... Ano, gomen ne. Kenapa kamu mau membeli buku itu?" tanyaku.

"Aku membeli buku ini karena aku sudah bertekad untuk bisa mempertahankan keluarga kecilku sampai kapanpun, Kiki-chan," jawab Tetsuya-kun datar, namun seulas senyuman kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

Deg! Jantungku seakan-akan mau berhenti berdetak. Aku tak menyangka kalau suamiku membeli buku itu demi aku dan anakku yang masih di dalam kandungan. Dia begitu peduli dan sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Di balik senyuman kecilnya itu, benar-benar tulus dan bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

"Souka..." kataku. "Kamu benar-benar suami yang baik, Tetsuya-kun..."

Tetsuya-kun hanya berpaling. Sepertinya dia malu mendengar pujianku. "Ehm... Arigato..."

Ah, Tetsuya-kun, aku jadi semakin kagum padamu...

-to be continued-

**A/N: Hai, minna-san! It's me again... How are you doing today? ^_^**

**Masih ingat aku? XD #ditendang**

**Sumimasen kalau ceritanya jadi berantakan dan plot-nya ngaco. Dan aku kelamaan update-nya. Huhuhu... T_T *nangis di pojokan***

**Habis, ini karena Author kehabisan kuota Internet. Jadi nggak sempat update... Kuharap kalian memakluminya, ya. Semoga kalian masih suka dan mau aku melanjutkan FF ini sampai complete...**

**Mau beri komentar? Review saja! ;)**

**Baiklah, minna-san. Aku sudahi saja sampai di sini...**

**See you next part! ^o^) /**


	11. Part 11

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: Kuroko x OC

Warning: OC, OOC, Typo, tak sesuai EYD dsb

Summary: Akhirnya pada bulan ke-9, kandunganku semakin membesar. Sudah saatnya buah cintaku dengan Tetsuya-kun akan lahir ke dunia. Ah, rasanya bahagia sekali! Tapi, bagaimana kisahnya? Baca saja! ;)

**Part 11**

Hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu...

Tak terasa, kandunganku ini sudah memasuki bulan ke-9. Ah, akhirnya perjuanganku menjaga putraku ini tak sia-sia. Kalian sudah tahu, kan kalau sebentar lagi putraku akan lahir! Oh, senangnya! Tak hanya aku yang senang, Tetsuya-kun, suamiku juga demikian. Dia tak dapat lagi menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya sejak mendengar berita itu. Yah, pasangan muda mana yang tak senang menyambut kelahiran anak mereka?

Sebelumnya, aku dan Tetsuya-kun mengunjungi orangtua kami sebelum malam Tahun Baru. Tapi yang pertama kami kunjungi adalah orangtua Tetsuya-kun. Ayah, Ibu dan Nenek mertuaku kelihatannya senang begitu tahu kalau buah cinta kami akan segera lahir. Itu pun kami berdua yang menceritakannya pada mereka.

"Sepertinya... Sebentar lagi Tou-san akan jadi kakek," kata Ayah mertua dengan wajah datarnya.

"Wah, ini luar biasa! Kaa-san akan punya cucu dan menjadi neneknya. Pasti dia mirip sekali denganmu, Tetsuya-kun..." sahut Ibu mertua pada Tetsuya-kun sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Eh, umurku yang sudah lanjut begini akan memiliki cicit yang mirip dengan cucuku. Tetsuya, jadilah ayah yang baik dan kamu, Rizuki, jadilah ibu yang penyayang," ucap Nenek mertua pada kami berdua sekaligus memberinya nasihat.

Begitulah kata-kata yang mereka lontarkan padaku dan Tetsuya-kun.

Setelah itu, kami melanjutkan untuk mengunjungi orangtuaku. Reaksinya sama seperti orangtua Tetsuya-kun. Bahagia mendengar berita kalau kami berdua akan segera memiliki anak. Namun, mereka malah bahagia luar biasa.

"Ah, putri kesayangan Papa akan punya anak! Senangnya..." ujar Papa padaku. "Sebentar lagi Papa akan jadi kakek. Hehe..." lanjutnya sambil terkekeh.

"Kyaaa! Mama tak menyangka kalau anakku ini akan jadi ibu. Dan Mama akan jadi nenek!" seru Mama sambil memelukku erat. "Pasti putramu itu mirip dengan suamimu, Kiki-chan. Ayahnya tampan, masa anaknya nggak tampan? Lucu, dong. Hihi..."

Lah, candaan ini membuat Tetsuya-kun sampai _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. Namun dia tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Tapi aku bersyukur kalau kedua pihak orangtua kami senang mendengar kabar menggembirakan itu. Tak hanya orangtua kami yang senang, teman-teman beserta pasangan mereka juga begitu. Itu karena kami berdua menceritakannya pada saat pesta kembang api Tahun Baru. Reaksi mereka juga sama. Mereka memberiku dan Tetsuya-kun selamat dan berharap kami akan menjadi orangtua yang baik bagi anak kami.

"Omedeto! Semoga anak kalian lahir dengan selamat dan kalian akan menjadi orangtua yang baik." Begitulah kata mereka pada kami.

Aku mengingat semua itu sambil menatap butiran salju berjatuhan dari atas langit penuh awan berwarna abu-abu. Pohon dan tanaman lain tak kuasa mengeluarkan semburat hijau pada batang mereka sebab udara yang dingin. Hampir seluruh halaman rumahku ditutupi selimut salju putih nan tebal. Kalau dilihat dari pemandangan seperti ini, tandanya hari ini memasuki musim dingin.

Bola mataku terus berpaku pada pemandangan musim dingin itu. Tanganku menyentuh dan mengelus perutku lembut dimana putraku masih di dalamnya. Tanganku yang sebelahnya lagi mengetatkan sweater yang terbalut di tubuhku karena kedinginan. Kurebahkan tubuhku ke kursi roda dimana aku dari tadi duduk di situ. Lho? Kenapa aku duduk di kursi roda? Itu karena aku tak sanggup berjalan dengan kandunganku yang semakin membesar. Oleh karena itulah, Dokter Miyamoto menyarankanku untuk duduk di atas kursi roda.

"Saya tak ingin ada masalah dengan kandunganmu kalau kamu tak hati-hati berjalan." Begitu katanya padaku.

"Hufft..." Aku menghela napas panjang. Karena kandunganku ini, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pekerjaan menggambar manga-ku. Aku tak bisa apa-apa lagi selain duduk di kursi roda dan menunggu kelahiran putraku. Tak lama lagi, putraku akan lahir ke dunia. Tapi kapan? Menurut Dokter Miyamoto, sebentar lagi bayiku lahir. Dan itu... Pasti akan terjadi. Hanya saja aku tak tahu kapan. Apakah sedetik lagi? Semenit? Sejam? Atau sehari? Yah, aku hanya bisa menunggu waktunya.

Aku juga tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah seperti mencuci, memasak, menyapu dan lain sebagainya. Itu semua Tetsuya-kun yang melakukannya. Kasihan sekali suamiku. Dia rela menggantikanku untuk mengerjakan semua itu demi aku dan anakku. Waktu aku membujuknya agar aku yang melakukannya, dia malah menolak dengan halus.

"Sumimasen, Kiki-chan. Aku nggak mau kamu kelelahan kalau kamu yang melakukan ini. Aku takut kalau itu akan mempengaruhi anak kita di kandunganmu. Lebih baik aku saja. Ini semua kulakukan demi kamu dan anak kita..." katanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hmm..." Aku bergumam sendiri. "Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Semua orang bilang kalau aku hanya tinggal menunggu kamu lahir, Sayang. Kuharap Mama bisa melihat wajahmu yang lucu..." bisikku lembut sambil mengelus kandunganku. "Setelah itu, Mama akan mengurusmu, merawatmu dan membesarkanmu dengan penuh kasih. Bersabarlah, Nak. Kamu pasti bisa menemui Mama dan Papamu di sini."

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada tendangan di perutku. Ah, ini tandanya dia juga tak sabar menemuiku! Aku tersenyum. Sepertinya putraku juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan saat ini.

"Hehe..." Aku tertawa geli. "Sungguh beruntung Mama memiliki suami seperti Papa. Dia perhatian sekali pada Mama. Sampai-sampai dia rela menggantikan Mama mengerjakan pekerjaan yang seharusnya Mama lakukan. Waktu Mama memintanya berhenti, Papa menolak. Dia melakukan itu demi cintanya pada Mama dan kamu, Sayang. Melihat sikap Papamu, Mama jadi yakin kalau Papa akan jadi ayah yang baik untukmu..."

Lalu, ada sepasang lengan merangkulku hangat. Aku terenyak dan menoleh. Siapa yang merangkulku? Jangan-jangan...

"Te, Tetsuya-kun...?" gumamku pelan ketika aku melihat ada suamiku yang sedang merangkulku sambil menatapku datar, namun ekspresinya itu mudah kubaca. Apakah dia...

"Dari tadi kamu terus melamunkan tentang kelahiran anak kita, ya?" tebaknya. "Aku sudah di sini berdiri tepat di belakangmu. Hanya saja aku tak mau mengagetkanmu. Makanya itulah, aku cuma bisa mendengar kamu berbisik ke putra kita."

"Eh? Kamu mendengarnya, Tetsuya-kun?" tanyaku tak yakin. Tetsuya-kun mengangguk pelan.

"Ng, a... Ano..."

"Kamu benar-benar ibu yang baik, Kiki-chan."

Mendengar itu, wajahku merona. "Ho, hontou?"

"Hontou desu. Dari kata-katamu, kamu terlihat tulus mengatakannya. Dan juga... Aku sudah tak sabar menunggu untuk bisa bertemu putra kita," jawabnya. "Kiki-chan, aku bersyukur sekali kalau kamu akhirnya bisa menjaga bayi di kandunganmu sampai saat ini. Kamu telah menepati janjimu..."

"Tetsuya-kun... Arigato," ucapku terharu sambil menghapus air mataku. "Aku juga bersyukur karena kamu telah menjagaku. Kamu juga sudah menepati janjimu."

Kemudian, Tetsuya-kun menatapku lekat-lekat seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku dan memberi pijatan kecil di sela-sela jariku. Oh, nyaman sekali. Perasaan ini... Entah muncul dari mana kalau suamiku memperlakukanku manis seperti ini. Tapi aku menikmatinya.

"Kiki-chan, aku mencintaimu..." bisik Tetsuya-kun.

Aku malah tersenyum malu dengan semburat merah di pipiku. Tapi aku tak dapat membalasnya selain, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Tetsuya-kun..."

Tak lama, ciuman lembut mendarat di bibirku. Aku membalasnya sambil membelai wajah Tetsuya-kun. Sedangkan Tetsuya-kun merangkulku semakin erat. Sudah lama kami terbuai dalam kemesraan ini sampai aku merasakan ada tendangan di perutku.

Aku segera melepaskan ciumanku dari Tetsuya-kun. "Sumimasen, Tetsu-kun... Ke, kelihatannya dia menendang perutku lagi," ucapku.

Tetsuya-kun sontak terbelalak. "Sou desuka? Yah, padahal aku ingin merasakannya juga..." katanya menyesal.

"Tak apa. Itu tandanya dia senang mendengar kita bermesraan tadi. Makanya, dia menggoda kita dengan menendang perutku. Hihi..." ujarku sambil terkikik dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipiku.

Mendadak wajah suamiku memanas. "Ah, ternyata anakku ini jahil..." sahutnya datar.

Tiba-tiba aku menurunkan kepala Tetsuya-kun ke kandunganku dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di lantai.

"Ki, Kiki-chan? Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Katanya ingin merasakan tendangan putra kita," jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Ayolah, buruan. Anak kita di sini ingin menemui ayahnya."

Mendengar jawabanku, Tetsuya-kun membalas senyumanku. Kelihatannya dia mengerti.

"Hai, anakku..." bisik Tetsuya-kun lembut ke perutku. "Kamu baik-baik saja di situ? Kamu tahu, kalau Papa juga tak sabar untuk menemuimu. Sama seperti Mamamu. Kudoakan semoga kamu bisa lahir dengan selamat ke dunia ini dan bertemu dengan kami, anakku."

Tanpa sadar, aku menitikkan air mataku. Tetsuya-kun memang calon ayah yang baik persis dengan dugaanku. Dilihat dari wajahnya, dia bahagia bahwa dia akan punya anak setelah menunggu satu tahun lamanya. Semoga saja di masa anakku lahir ke dunia, Tetsuya-kun akan mendidiknya dan menjaganya dengan tulus seperti saat dia mendidik murid-muridnya ketika dia bekerja sebagai guru TK.

"Ah, Kiki-chan!" Tiba-tiba lamunanku mendadak buyar seketika begitu suamiku menyebut namaku. "Dia menendang perutmu lagi..."

"Oh, dia kelihatannya senang melihatmu sekaligus ingin bertemu denganmu, Tetsu-kun."

-to be continued-

Hai, minna-san~! Sudah lama aku nggak melanjutkan FF pertamaku ini. Yah, habis ideku mentok banget untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Sampai FF ini terbengkalai... /ups

Karena itulah, aku tak hanya melanjutkannya saja. Tapi juga memperbaiki sekaligus mengedit ulang cerita ini. Jadi, buat kalian yang masih membacanya sampai sekarang, kalian pasti terkejut melihat ceritanya sudah lain dari yang dulu. Maaf, maksudku bukan jalan ceritanya yang diubah, melainkan tulisannya sudah rapi dan enak untuk dibaca. I hope you like it...

Apakah kalian masih ingin aku melanjutkan cerita ini? Mohon maaf, ya kalau masih ada kesalahan dan ceritanya semakin tak nyambung. Hiks... *pundung*

OK, kurasa sudah saatnya kita berpisah sampai di sini. See you! :D /


	12. Part 12

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: Kuroko x OC

Warning: OC, OOC, Typo, tak sesuai EYD, dsb

Summary: Sudah waktunya anakku akan lahir ke dunia. Tapi aku harus berjuang menahan rasa sakit sekaligus mempertaruhkan hidupku demi anakku. Bagaimana kejadiannya? Semoga aku bisa menghadapinya. Ini kulakukan karena demi menwujudkan keinginan suamiku, Tetsuya-kun orang yang sangat kucintai... :')

**Part 12**

Malam telah tiba. Aku sekarang sedang duduk di kursi roda, menunggu Tetsuya-kun memasak makan malam untuk kami berdua. Ah, setiap kali aku melihatnya memasak makanan di dapur, rasanya jadi ingin membantunya. Masalahnya, Tetsuya-kun tidak begitu pandai memasak sepertiku. Dengan kata lain, dia masih baru dalam soal memasak. Maka itulah, aku hanya bisa memberinya resep masakan untuknya agar dia tinggal mengikuti petunjuknya saja.

Semoga saja dia bisa melakukannya sendiri. Maafkan aku, Tetsu-kun... Aku tak bisa membantumu sekarang. Aku hanya bisa duduk dengan perut membesar seperti ini dan aku tak mampu lagi berdiri maupun berjalan. Kalian sudah tahu, kan apa alasannya? Aku sedang hamil tua dan bulan ini aku akan melahirkan putraku.

"Kiki-chan..." Panggilan suamiku membawaku kembali ke alam sadarku. Di depan mataku, ada sepiring nasi kare yang sudah disiapkan di atas meja. Baunya... Sungguh menggugah selera. Tampilannya juga persis dengan nasi kare yang kubuat selama ini. Apa ini artinya Tetsuya-kun sudah mengikuti resepnya dengan baik? Tak kusangka kalau dia bisa melakukannya.

"Jangan melamun terus, Kiki-chan. Makanlah," tegur Tetsuya-kun yang tahu-tahu sudah berada di depan mataku. Duduk dengan nasi kare di hadapannya sambil menatapku datar. "Mungkin masakanku nggak seenak buatanmu. Tapi kamu tetap harus makan."

"Ah, iya..." sahutku. Lalu aku mengambil sendok dan mengambil sedikit nasi beserta kuah karenya. Setelah itu, aku memasukkannya ke mulut.

"Hmm... Enak," gumamku pelan setelah menyantap nasi kare itu. Ini nggak main-main. Benar-benar enak sekali. Rasanya sama dengan nasi kare buatanku. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat akan 9 bulan yang lalu ketika aku memasak nasi kare pasca kehamilan pertamaku.

*Flashback*

"Ngg... Tetsuya-kun. Apa kamu mau menyicip kare buatanku ini?" pintaku.

"A, aku mau..."

"Ayo Tetsuya-kun, cicipilah kareku," ujarku sambil mengacungkan sendok berisi kare ke arah Tetsuya-kun.

Tetsuya-kun membuka mulutnya. "Aaaa..."

Lalu aku memasukkan kare itu ke mulutnya. "Bagaimana? Enak?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"Hmm..." Tetsuya-kun merasakan kare buatanku dengan nikmatnya. "Enak. Kare buatanmu enak."

*Normal*

Di saat itulah, seusai makan malam, aku memberitahukan kehamilanku pada Tetsuya-kun. Dia begitu bahagia mendengarnya. Ah... Kenangan indah itu... Masih membekas di hatiku hingga kini.

"Kiki-chan?"

"Eh?" Aku terenyak. "Ng, apa?"

"Aku dari tadi sudah memperingatkanmu, Kiki-chan. Jangan melamun," tegur Tetsuya-kun tegas. Kali ini dia menatapku serius.

"Oh, sumimasen," balasku. "Tadi aku teringat akan kenangan 9 bulan yang lalu..."

"Hm? Kenangan 9 bulan yang lalu?"

"Ya. Kamu masih ingat, Sayang?" tanyaku penuh harap dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Aku sudah lupa," jawabnya datar. Mendengar itu membuatku _sweatdrop_.

Aku menepuk keningku. "Hidoii! Masa kamu lupa? Itu kan saat kita makan malam dengan nasi kare. Persis seperti yang kita lakukan hari ini. Terus, setelah itu aku memberitahukan kehamilanku padamu! Aduh..." jelasku mewek. Hampir saja aku mau nangis karena itu. Aku tak mau suamiku lupa akan kenangan itu!

"Hmm..." Tetsuya-kun berpikir sejenak. Akh! Itu membuatku kesal.

"Pakai mikir segala lagi," sahutku sambil menggembungkan pipi.

"Oh, ya. Aku ingat," kata Tetsuya-kun kemudian. "Itu kenangan terindah dalam hidupku. Waktu itu, kamu terlihat malu-malu memberitahunya. Tapi setelah aku tahu kamu hamil, aku senang sekali sampai aku memelukmu erat..."

Ternyata... Tetsuya-kun masih mengingatnya. Kupikir dia sudah...

"Mana mungkin aku bisa lupa, Kiki-chan. Sampai sekarang ini aku masih ingat, kok," lanjutnya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman kecil.

"Tetsuya-kuuuun! Kamu ini... Kamu bikin aku takut saja. Kupikir kamu lupa beneran!" Aku geregetan sambil menggerakkan kursi rodaku ke arahnya. Lalu memukul-mukul dadanya. "Jahat! Kamu jahat!"

"Aduh! Sakit. Tolong hentikan..." Tetsuya-kun berusaha menghentikan aksiku memukul.

"Hufft..." Aku menghela napas. Lalu menghentikan kelakuanku memukul dadanya yang terkesan kekanakan bagiku.

Tetsuya-kun mengusap dadanya yang habis kupukul tadi. "Ehm, Kiki-chan..."

"Ya?"

"Daijoubu desu ka?" tanyanya sambil memegang bahuku. Manik _aquamarine_-nya menatap teduh ke arahku. "Kamu tidak merasakan hal yang aneh dalam dirimu?"

Aku balas menatapnya, kemudian aku menjawab, "Daijoubu desu yo. Aku tidak merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, kok. Sungguh aku baik-baik saja. Tak usah khawatirkan itu, Tetsu-kun..."

Tetsuya-kun tersenyum. "Baguslah," katanya sambil mengelus wajahku, membuatku pipiku seketika merona. "Nah, sekarang lanjutkan makanmu. Nanti nasi karenya nggak hangat lagi."

"Ha'i," balasku lalu memberinya kecupan kecil di bibirnya. Setelah itu, aku kembali ke posisiku semula untuk melanjutkan makan malamku.

Tapi, ketika aku mulai melahap nasi kareku, tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada kontraksi yang cukup kuat di perutku. Aduh, rasanya sakit sekali, apa ini? Apa yang terjadi dengan kandunganku? Ya, Tuhan. Jangan-jangan anakku akan...?!

Spontan aku menjatuhkan sendok dan langsung mengaduh kesakitan. Aku memegang perutku untuk menghentikan rasa sakit itu. Tetsuya-kun yang melihatku kesakitan, sontak berhenti makan dan bergegas menghampiriku. Dia terkejut melihat darah keluar bercampur cairan kekuningan menembus rok gaun merah mudaku. "Kiki-chan! Kiki-chan! Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Jawablah!" serunya panik, meskipun dia terlihat berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Tetsuya-kun... Anak kita... Ukh..." Aku memegang tangannya. "Anak kita mau keluar. Dia akan lahir...!"

"Hah?!"

* * *

"Cepat masuklah ke mobil, Kiki-chan. Cepat!" Tetsuya-kun membimbingku masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah aku duduk di atas jok mobil, dia melipat kursi rodaku dan memasukkannya ke bagasi sebelum dia masuk ke mobil.

"Bertahanlah, Kiki-chan. Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit untuk menemui Dokter Miyamoto," ujarnya sambil menghidupkan mesin mobil.

"Tetsuya-kun..." ucapku lemah sambil meraih tangannya. "Cepatlah ke sana... Ukh, sakit sekali..."

Merasakan tanganku menggenggamnya, dia menatapku. "Percayalah padaku. Aku pasti bisa membawamu ke sana... Demi menyambut kelahiran anak kita."

"Aku percaya..." balasku dengan senyum yang kupaksakan. Aku tak mau Tetsuya-kun cemas melihatku kesakitan seperti ini.

Mendengar jawabanku, Tetsuya-kun langsung menjalankan mobilnya dan melesat cepat meninggalkan rumah kami menuju rumah sakit. Tak lama kemudian, setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, aku dibimbing Tetsuya-kun masuk ke lobi rumah sakit.

"Akh! Tetsuya-kun... Dia akan keluar... Tak lama lagi. Ukh!" erangku, masih memegangi perutku. Berusaha meredakan kontraksi yang luar biasa sakitnya.

"Aku tahu, Kiki-chan. Bersabarlah. Sebentar lagi kamu akan melahirkan di sini," jawabnya tenang seraya membawaku ke resepsionis yang sibuk memanggil pasien selanjutnya.

"Sumimasen!" tegur Tetsuya-kun lumayan keras hingga membuat si resepsionis terjungkal saking kagetnya. Wajar saja dia kaget karena hawa keberadaan suamiku yang tipis plus suara keras memasuki telinganya.

"A, ada perlu apa?" tanyanya gelagapan.

"Tolong panggilkan Dokter Miyamoto. Istriku akan melahirkan! Onegaishimasu!" perintah Tetsuya-kun memohon.

"Ta, tapi... Kamu belum dapat nomor-"

"Tolonglah! Cepat!" potong Tetsuya-kun.

"Ehm, baiklah. Suster!" Resepsionis itu akhirnya memanggil salah seorang perawat yang tak jauh di situ. Perawat itu berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Ya, apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" tanyanya.

"Tolong bawa Kuroko-san beserta istrinya ke ruang Dokter Miyamoto secepatnya. Istrinya mau melahirkan."

"Baik." Kemudian, perawat itu berpaling ke arahku dan Tetsuya-kun. "Kalian berdua, akan kuantarkan ke ruang Dokter Miyamoto. Ayo, cepat. Ikut aku," katanya sambil membimbing kami ke ruang Dokter Miyamoto.

Setelah sampai di ruang Dokter Miyamoto, kami segera memasukinya. Syukurlah, Dokter Miyamoto ada di dalam ruang itu dan sedang tidak sibuk.

"Oh, kalian berdua. Senang sekali bisa bertemu kalian," sapa Dokter Miyamoto. Lalu dia memperhatikanku yang sedang mengaduh kesakitan sambil terus memegangi perutku. "Apa istrimu akan melahirkan, Kuroko-san?"

Tetsuya-kun mengangguk. "Ha'i. Tolonglah, Dokter..." pintanya memohon dengan sopan.

"Hn. Ini memang sudah waktunya. Baiklah, aku akan segera menolongnya untuk melahirkan anakmu," jawab Dokter, menyanggupi permintaannya dengan penuh tekad. "Baringkan dia di atas kasur. Aku akan memanggil bidan beserta perawatnya dulu. Tunggu, ya," perintahnya pada Tetsuya-kun seraya meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Baik. Terima kasih, Dokter," balas Tetsuya-kun. Lalu dia menoleh ke arahku yang masih kesakitan setengah mati. "Kiki-chan, dia akan membawa bidannya ke sini bersama dengan perawatnya. Kamu berbaringlah dulu."

Aku memilih untuk menurut. Karena rasa sakit yang tak dapat kutahankan, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun selain berbaring di atas kasur. Sedangkan Tetsuya-kun masih setia menemaniku di samping tempat tidur. Menunggu Dokter Miyamoto datang.

"Tetsuya-kun... Tetsuya-kun... Ukh! Sakitnya... Aku tak tahan lagi..." Aku mengerang sambil memegang perutku. Akh! Ya Tuhan... Rasa sakit yang amat sangat ini tak dapat kutahan lebih lama lagi. Oh, Tuhan...

"Kiki-chan." Tetsuya-kun menyebut namaku sembari memegang tangan kiriku erat-erat. Merasakan genggaman tangannya, aku menoleh.

"Tetsuya-kun... Anak kita akan lahir..." ucapku perlahan.

"Aku tahu," jawab Tetsuya-kun, menyunggingkan senyuman kecil. "Jangan takut. Aku ada di sini untuk mendampingimu. Sekaligus menantikan kelahiran putra kita..."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sambil membalas senyumannya. "Aku sudah tak sabar untuk melihat bagaimana rupa anak kita, Sayang. Tapi, rasa sakit ini menyiksaku... Ukh..."

"Bertahanlah..." sahut suamiku sambil menatapku lekat-lekat. "Aku tahu kamu pasti bisa menahan rasa sakitnya dan berjuang untuk membawa anak kita lahir ke dunia. Kalau kamu berhasil, dia akan menemui kita. Aku percaya itu..." lanjutnya.

Aku mencerna perkataannya sesaat. Tetsuya-kun benar juga. Aku harus menahan rasa sakit ini. Aku harus berjuang mengeluarkan putraku dari rahimku. Setelah itu, kami berdua akan memiliki anak dan menjadi seorang ibu dan ayah. Lalu, hidupku terasa lengkap bersama Tetsuya-kun...

Dengan penuh tekad, kugenggam tangannya erat-erat. "Ya, Tetsu-kun. Aku akan berjuang demi dirimu. Dan juga demi anak kita!"

"Ganbatte kudasai, Kiki-chan."

"Hn. Aku mencintaimu..."

"Sumimasen! Sudah menunggu lama?" Akhirnya, Dokter Miyamoto kembali tepat pada waktunya. Dia datang bersama dengan seorang bidan dan dua orang perawat.

"Ti... Tidak, kok..." jawabku lemah.

"Apa sudah siap, Dokter?" Kali ini Tetsuya-kun yang bertanya.

Dokter Miyamoto mengangguk. "Aku akan membawa istrimu ke ruang bersalin. Kamu harus ikut, Kuroko-san. Dia membutuhkanmu," jawabnya sambil berpaling ke arah bidan beserta dua perawat itu. "Ayo, kalian bawa dia ke ruang bersalin secepatnya! Dia akan segera melahirkan," perintahnya.

"Baik!" Mereka membawaku ke ruang bersalin dengan cara mendorong tempat tidurku. Diikuti oleh Tetsuya-kun dan Dokter Miyamoto.

* * *

Di ruang bersalin...

"AAAAAKH!" Aku menjerit sambil berusaha mengejan. Dua perawat dan bidan itu membantuku dalam menangani proses kelahiranku. Sedangkan Tetsuya-kun dan Dokter Miyamoto memegang kedua tanganku. Tetsuya-kun di sebelah kiriku dan Dokter di kanan.

"Ya, teruskan! Terus seperti itu!" seru si bidan.

"Ukh... Hosh... Hosh..." Aku tersengal-sengal. Tubuhku bermandikan keringat. Oh, ternyata ini sungguh menguras tenaga. Sampai-sampai keringat bercucuran.

"Kuroko-san," panggil Dokter kepadaku. "Itu sudah bagus. Terus mengejan seperti yang kamu lakukan tadi. Berusahalah." Dia memberi instruksi dan semangat padaku.

Aku mengangguk. Lalu terus mengejan dengan segenap tenaga yang kupunya. Berusaha keras mengeluarkan putraku dari rahimku. "AAAAAKH!"

"Wah, kepalanya sudah keluar!" sahut seorang perawat.

"Ayo, berusaha! Anakmu sudah bisa keluar. Tinggal badannya sekarang!" timpal si bidan. Wah, putraku akan... Akan segera lahir ke dunia ini!

Tetsuya-kun yang mendengar pemberitahuanku langsung menggenggam tangan kiriku erat-erat. Lalu dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku. "Ayo, jangan menyerah... Sedikit lagi... Anak kita akan lahir. Berjuanglah..." bisiknya.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah. Tetsuya-kun... Setahun kita menikah, dari dulu kamu bilang padaku kalau kamu ingin sekali memiliki anak. Demikian juga aku. Lalu, Tuhan mengabulkan permohonan kita berdua. Aku hamil dan memberitahukannya padamu. Kamu tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya. 9 bulan lalu, aku merawat kandunganku dengan baik dan kamu menjagaku serta memberikan dukungan penuh padaku. Setelah itu... Akhirnya... Buah cintaku denganmu akan menemui kita di dunia...

Demi kamu, aku akan berjuang melahirkan anak kita. Meskipun nyawaku taruhannya, tapi setidaknya melihat putraku lahir dalam keadaan hidup itu sudah membuatku senang. Kalau seandainya aku mati... Aku minta kamu menjaga dan merawat bayi kita, Tetsuya-kun...

Baiklah... Dengan segenap tenagaku. Dengan sepenuh jiwaku. Dengan dukungan dan semangat dari suamiku dan yang lain yang telah membantu persalinanku. Aku akan... Aku akan membawa putraku ke dunia ini!

Ya Tuhan... Kumohon, bantulah aku. Bawalah putraku ke dunia... Hanya Kamulah yang bisa menolongku. Semua ini kulakukan karena cintaku pada suamiku! Aku ingin membahagiakan Tetsuya-kun!

"Ukh... KYAAAAA!" Aku menjerit kesakitan seraya terus mengejan.

-to be continued-

Akhirnya... Akhirnya... AKHIRNYAAA! /capslock-mu woy

Anak Rizuki (itu aku... :v #plak) dengan Tetsuya-kun akhirnya akan lahir! Wah, pasti kalian penasaran seperti apa bayinya, ya? Oh ya. Kira-kira nama apa yang cocok untuknya? Eits, itu rahasia. Akan kuceritakan di Part selanjutnya nanti.

Gimana ceritanya? Sorry kalau gaje dan gak terasa feel-nya. Habis, gara-gara ide mentok karena tugas kuliah sih... T_T *pundung*

OK, kurasa itu saja. Sudah saatnya Author harus pergi. Terima kasih sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca FF-ku ini... :D /


	13. Part 13

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: Kuroko x OC

Warning: OC, OOC, Typo, tak sesuai EYD, dsb

Summary: Akhirnya, bayi dalam kandunganku lahir. Kira-kira seperti apa bayinya dan nama apa yang cocok untuknya? Bagaimana kelanjutan kisahku dan husbando tersayangku, Tetsuya-kun yang masih berada di rumah sakit? Baca saja, ya! :D

**Part 13**

6 Januari 20xx. Pukul 22.05

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat kutunggu-tunggu. Yang sangat membahagiakan sekaligus mendebarkan. Karena di hari itulah adalah hari yang takkan pernah kulupakan seumur hidupku...

Yaitu...

Buah cintaku dengan Tetsuya-kun akan lahir ke dunia.

"Ukh... KYAAAA!" Aku menjerit sambil terus mengejan. Berusaha mengeluarkan putraku dari rahimku. Sampai akhirnya...

"OEEEEK! OEEEEK!" Suara tangisan cukup kencang terdengar di telingaku. Ah! Ternyata anakku lahir dengan selamat! Aku menghela napas lega, mengucap syukur kepada Tuhan yang telah membantu melahirkan putraku. Aku begitu terharu saking bahagianya sampai cairan bening keluar dari mataku.

"Anakku... Kemana anakku? Aku ingin melihatnya," ucapku bergetar. Aku penasaran seperti apa wajah anakku.

"Tenanglah, Kuroko-san. Anakmu masih diurus oleh bidan dan perawat. Anakmu sedang dibersihkan," kata Dokter Miyamoto sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Dia lalu tersenyum padaku sambil menghapus air matanya. "Selamat, ya. Kamu melahirkan anak laki-laki. Semoga putramu itu bisa membahagiakan hidupmu dan juga suamimu..." sambungnya seraya mengucapkan selamat padaku.

"A, arigato gozaimasu, Dokter...!" kataku penuh haru. Lalu aku berpaling ke arah Tetsuya-kun. "Tetsuya-kun, anak kita..."

"Ya, aku tahu, Kiki-chan..." ucap Tetsuya-kun, tersenyum kecil padaku. Manik _aquamarine_-nya berkilauan dan cairan bening muncul di sudut matanya. Sepertinya dia juga kuasa lagi menyembunyikan perasaannya. "Anak kita akhirnya hadir di kehidupan kita. Aku bahagia sekali..." lanjutnya bergetar.

"Aku juga bahagia, Tetsu-kun!" seruku sambil memeluk Tetsuya-kun erat. Tetsuya-kun membalas pelukanku. Tangan sebelah kanannya membelai mesra rambutku. Aku sendiri menangis di pelukan suamiku. Tak dapat lagi memendam emosiku yang campur aduk. Antara haru dan bahagia.

"Oeeek!"

Tangisan itu tertangkap lagi di telingaku. Segera kulepaskan pelukanku dari suamiku. Kemudian aku menoleh seraya menghapus air mataku. Kulihat salah seorang bidan menyerahkan bayi mungilku padaku.

"Ini anakmu, Kuroko-san," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Wah..." Mataku melebar sempurna begitu melihat wujud anakku. Aduh, lucu sekali. Aku menerimanya dan kuperhatikan baik-baik wajah putraku. Dia begitu tampan dengan rambut hitam tipisnya dan mata biru langit yang indah. Kulitnya putih seperti salju dengan pipi gembul kemerah-merahan. Kuelus lembut kepalanya dan kucium dahinya. Begitu kucium, dia tertawa geli.

"Selamat datang ke dunia, anakku sayang..." bisikku.

"Hai, anakku. Ini Papa," sapa Tetsuya-kun sambil membungkukkan badannya agar bisa melihat bayiku dengan jelas. Dia menoleh ke arah Tetsuya-kun dan perlahan menyunggingkan senyum di bibir mungilnya. Seolah-olah dia menbalas sapaan Papanya.

"Hihi... Dia mirip sekali denganmu, Tetsuya-kun. Hanya saja rambutnya hitam," komentarku sambil tertawa geli.

"Ya, dia mirip sepertiku saat aku masih bayi," kata Tetsuya-kun sambil menyentuh tangan anakku dengan jari telunjuknya. Bayiku itu memegang jari Tetsuya-kun.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya sambil terus menggendong bayi mungilku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dalam hati aku bersyukur putraku lahir dengan selamat dengan fisik yang sehat. Semoga kedatangannya ini akan mewarnai kehidupan rumah tanggaku dengan tawa dan tangisnya. Dan juga membuatku dan Tetsuya-kun makin bersatu.

Ya, Tuhan... Terima kasih telah membantuku membawa putraku ke dunia. Aku janji sebagai ibu yang baik, aku akan merawatnya dengan sepenuh hatiku. Aku dan Tetsuya-kun akan selalu menjaganya. Sebab putraku ini adalah pemberian-Mu untuk kami berdua, doaku dalam hati.

"Baiklah, karena anakmu ini sudah lahir, aku akan memindahkanmu ke ruang perawatan biasa, ya," ujar Dokter Miyamoto padaku.

"Hn." Aku mengangguk.

* * *

Di ruang perawatan biasa, di kamar nomor 85, aku mengelus wajah putraku yang sekarang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Sedangkan Tetsuya-kun duduk di samping tempat tidurku sambil menatap putraku.

"Ne, Tetsuya-kun..." panggilku dengan suara pelan agar tak membangunkan putraku yang sedang tidur.

"Hm?" Tetsuya-kun menoleh.

"Apa kamu sudah memikirkan nama untuknya?" tanyaku.

"Ehm... Belum." Tetsuya-kun menggeleng dengan wajah teplonnya. Ya, ekspresi datarnya yang seperti biasanya.

"Ah, masa? Setidaknya kita berdua bisa bersama-sama mencari nama yang bagus untuk anak kita. Pokoknya, nama yang imut. Hehe..."

"Ide bagus. Tapi..." Tetsuya-kun terdiam sesaat. "Aku tidak tahu nama apa yang bagus. Kamu saja, deh."

"Hmm... Huruf T... Eh?" gumamku seraya memikirkan nama yang pas. "Tatsuya? Gimana menurutmu?"

"Tatsuya?" Tetsuya-kun memiringkan kepalanya. "Cocok, sih. Tapi itu kan nama depan milik Himuro-kun," ujarnya.

"Oh, ya, ya... Kalau begitu... Bagaimana dengan Takeshi?" usulku kemudian.

Tetsuya-kun menggeleng tidak setuju. "Tidak, ah. Nama itu kedengarannya sudah pasaran sekali..."

"Hmm... Ah! Kalau Tomoki?"

"Tidak," jawab Tetsuya-kun pendek. "Aku mau nama yang unik, Kiki-chan. Tapi mudah diingat orang."

"Hu-uh, apa ya..." keluhku. Sepertinya aku sudah kehabisan ide untuk mencari nama. Namun, tiba-tiba ada suatu nama yang terlintas di pikiranku. Aha! Tampaknya ini nama yang bagus.

"Tetsuo! Itu nama yang unik, kan?" ungkapku sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Tetsuo?" Tetsuya-kun mengerutkan dahinya, lalu berpikir sejenak. "Tetsuo... Ah, nama yang cocok. Baiklah, aku pilih nama itu," jawabnya setuju sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Hn! Mulai sekarang namamu Tetsuo, Nak. Papa dan Mama akan memanggilmu dengan nama itu, Sayang..." bisikku di telinga putraku.

"Tetsuo Kuroko. Semoga dengan nama itu, dia akan tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang gagah dan berkepribadian baik. Oh, ya kuharap dia bisa main basket sepertiku," ujar Tetsuya-kun tersenyum manis. "Kalau dia sudah agak besaran, akan kuajarkan permainan basket untuknya."

"Duh, membayangkan ayah dan anak bermain basket bersama itu sepertinya menyenangkan. Suatu hari nanti, dia bakal menjadi sepertimu saat SMA dulu. Memenangkan kejuaraan Winter Cup dan Interhigh," paparku. Terbayang di benakku kalau Tetsuo bermain basket seperti Papanya. Hihi...

"Tapi sayangnya, waktu itu saat Interhigh pas aku kelas satu, kan aku tidak menang..." tukas Tetsuya-kun.

"Ya, aku masih ingat, kok. Bahkan dulu kamu menangis di hadapanku karena itu..."

"Ah, sudahlah... Kalah menangnya suatu tim itu sudah biasa. Namanya juga kompetisi," ujar Tetsuya-kun. "Aku menangis karena kalah itu wajar. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Saat aku dan timku menang dan mendapat juara pertama di Winter Cup, kami semua merayakan kemenangan kami dengan senyum penuh kebahagiaan. Itu manusiawi. Benar, tidak?"

"Ya, kamu benar." Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kemudian, soal bakat selain basket. Menurutku, Tetsuo bisa menemukan sendiri apa bakat lain yang dia miliki. Apakah bakatnya itu menggambar, menyanyi, sulap atau apapun itu. Yang penting, bakatnya itu berguna bagi dirinya dan orang lain. Kita sebagai orang tua hanya bisa mengarahkannya," jelasku.

"Tepat sekali. Kalau ditanya soal apa cita-citanya, itu tak masalah. Mau jadi dokter, polisi, guru, wartawan atau yang lain itu dia sendiri yang menentukan. Asal dia serius mencapai cita-citanya di masa depan," kata Tetsuya-kun.

Aku manggut-manggut. Lalu kami berdua tidak berkata apa-apa lagi setelahnya. Kami hanya bisa diam. Suasana kamar yang kami tepati ini begitu hening. Di kamar ini... Hanya kami berdua. Rasanya begitu hangat... Ya, kehangatan ini asalnya dari mesin penghangat yang sengaja dinyalakan karena di luar masih musim dingin.

"Kiki-chan..." panggil Tetsuya-kun.

"Ya, Tetsuya-kun?" sahutku.

"Kamu tahu? Keinginanku memiliki anak selama setahun ini akhirnya terkabul. Ini semua berkat kamu," katanya sambil mengelus rambut panjangku.

Wajahku mendadak merona menahan malu. "E, eh... Etto... Tapi bukannya anak kita ini karunia Tuhan, kan? Ke, kenapa kamu bilang begitu?" tanyaku gelagapan.

"Ya, aku tahu kalau anak adalah karunia Tuhan. Tapi aku tidak akan bisa memiliki anak tanpa kehadiran istri, bukan?" ujarnya kalem. "Karena itulah, selain bersyukur kepada Tuhan, aku juga berterima kasih padamu, Kiki-chan. Sebab kamu selama ini, 9 bulan yang lalu kamu telah merawat dan menjaga Tetsuo saat masih dalam kandungan. Sampai saat ini, akhirnya kamu juga berjuang keras melahirkan Tetsuo..."

"Te, Tetsuya-kun..." Oh, sungguh perkataannya itu membuat hatiku seketika terenyuh.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa seorang ibu harus kita sayangi dan hargai jasanya karena beliau telah berjuang melahirkan kita ke dunia. Aku sudah melihat perjuanganmu sebagai seorang ibu dari mata kepalaku sendiri. Kamu menjerit kesakitan ketika mengeluarkan anak kita dari kandunganmu, tapi kamu sama sekali tidak menyerah," sambungnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, iya... Dari mulai aku melahirkan Tetsuo, sampai sekarang ini aku masih merasakan sakitnya. Walaupun begitu, aku puas karena aku sudah berhasil mendapat buah cinta darimu, Tetsuya-kun..." ucapku lembut, membalas senyuman suamiku. "Aku janji, sebagai seorang ibu, aku akan selalu merawat dan menjaga Tetsuo. Dan kamu, sebagai seorang ayah, kamu harus bisa mendidik Tetsuo dengan baik sama seperti kamu mendidik murid-murid TK-mu."

"Ha'i. Aku janji, Kiki-chan. Ganbarimasu," sahut Tetsuya-kun sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Aku tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulutku dengan sebelah tanganku. "Hari ini aku bahagia sekali karena ini yang sudah kuidam-idamkan. Akhirnya, aku menjadi ibu dan memiliki anak laki-laki setampan dirimu, Tetsuya-kun... Aku berterima kasih padamu karena kamu telah membawaku ke sini dan menemaniku saat melahirkan. Kamu selalu ada untukku. Aku jadi semakin mencintaimu..." kataku tulus dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam.

Tetsuya-kun menatap mataku dan mengecup dahiku lembut. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih... Itu kulakukan karena aku sangat menyayangimu, Kiki-chan. Aku tidak mau ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu," balasnya.

"Apapun itu, aku tetap berterima kasih, Tetsuya-kun."

"Terserah kamu saja, deh." Lalu Tetsuya-kun melirik jam yang menempel dinding kamar. "Sudah mau tengah malam. Tidurlah, Sayang..."

"Iya, Tetsu-kun. Kamu juga harus tidur," sahutku. "Tapi, kamu mau tidur dimana?"

Tetsuya-kun memperhatikan sekeliling. Tak lama, dia menjawab, "Aku tidur di sofa saja."

"Eh? Apa nggak apa-apa kamu tidur di situ?"

Tetsuya-kun menggeleng. "Baiklah, aku tidur, ya. Oyasuminasai." Dia mengucapkan selamat tidur padaku dan mengecup kecil bibirku.

"Mimpi indah," balasku.

Kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Tetsuo yang masih tertidur lelap di sampingku. Dia mengecup lembut dahinya seraya mengucapkan, "Oyasuminasai, Tetsuo. Papa tidur dulu, ya."

Aku tersenyum melihat sikap kebapakan Tetsuya-kun pada Tetsuo. Dia benar-benar ayah yang baik, pikirku. Setelah Tetsuya-kun berbaring telentang di atas sofa dengan selimut tebal dan tertidur pulas, aku membaringkan tubuhku di ranjang bersama dengan Tetsuo di pangkuanku. Sebelum kututup mataku, aku berbisik pada Tetsuo:

"Oyasuminasai, anakku... Terima kasih karena kamu telah hadir di kehidupan Mama. Mama janji, mulai besok Mama akan selalu mendampingimu bersama Papa. Kami berdua selalu ada di sini untuk menjagamu, Tetsuo."

Setelah itu, kami bertiga tertidur dengan rasa bahagia yang menghiasi wajah kami. Kebahagiaan yang tiada tara. Aku dan Tetsuya-kun merasa bahagia karena kehadiran putra di keluarga kecil kami. Sedangkan Tetsuo, dia bahagia karena bertemu dengan kami sebagai orang tuanya untuk hari ini dan hari esok mendatang.

-to be continued-

Kyaaa! Yatta wa! Aku akhirnya berhasil melanjutkan FF ini juga... *tebar confetti* /eh

Ah, gak terasa aku sudah 2 tahun membuat FF KuroRi ini. Ya, gara-gara banyak halangan serta WB yang menghambat pembuatan cerita ini. Huhuhu... Maaf, ya kalau selama ini aku slow banget update-nya... *pundung*

Kettei (Sudah kuputuskan)! Nama anak pertama KuroRi ini adalah Tetsuo. A very nice name, isn't it? Dari dulu, aku sudah memikirkan nama ini untuknya. Hehe... XD

Ciri-cirinya sudah dijelaskan dalam cerita, jadi nggak perlu kusebutkan lagi di sini. Nah, bagaimana ceritanya, Readers? Mohon maaf kalau banyak kesalahannya di sini. Kalau ada, nggak usah sungkan kasih kritik karena ini FF pertamaku dulu. Maafin aku juga soal ke-OOC-an Tetsuya-kun di sini... :'3

I think that's enough for now. Semoga aku bisa menamatkan cerita ini secepatnya. Mohon doanya, ya. Oh, ya. I almost forgot! Sebentar lagi, aku mau ikut ujian akhir semester. So, I'll hiatus again until next week...

See you and thank you for reading! :D /


End file.
